Water Utopia
by Katt42
Summary: The BTT, Italy and Romano, and US UK and Canada all go to the same water park  Water Utopia . What can happen when they all meet up for the first time? Human names used.
1. Chapter 1 - Edited

Edited! (Ony change is in the authors note at the bottom though, so you don't have to read the whole thing~)

Chapter 1: Tickets

Lovino was sitting at his desk working on his math homework when his younger brother, Feliciano, came barging in.

"Veee~ Lovi~ guess what I got?" Feliciano yelled in excitement as he jumped impatiently from foot to foot, his hands hidden behind his back. Lovino just glared at his brother while waiting to be told what all the excitement was for. He wasn't about to start playing his younger brother's annoying guessing games when he had math homework to do. So what if the math homework wasn't due for another two weeks because of spring break? It didn't matter.

When it became clear to Feliciano that Lovino didn't plan on guessing he threw both of his hands into Lovino's face and yelled, "Veee~ we're going to spend one week of spring break in 'Water Utopia- the Greatest Water Park Ever'!"

Lovino's eyes widened in shock before he grabbed the two tickets out of his younger brother's hands and said, "How the hell did you get these tickets! It's almost impossible to get tickets to Water Utopia! And even if you did manage to get them, how the hell did you afford them? You know we don't have the extra money to spend on things like this! Ever since Grandpa Rome threw us out we've been short on cash! What we're you thinking you bastard! And my name isn't Lovi!"

Feliciano's eyes went wide and his smile grew even larger, if that was even possible, and said, "That's the best part! They were free! Veee~ they were a gift from Lily and her brother! She got them for her birthday from her brother, but something came up and since her brother didn't want them to go to waste Lily talked him into letting her give them away! Isn't that great Lovi~!"

Lovino's eyes narrowed and he said, "Lily's brother is way too cheap to get tickets to somewhere that expensive! Where the hell did you really get them you liar!"

Feliciano's eyes widened in shock and tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. "Veee~ Lovi~ I'm not lying! He only got the tickets because it was for Lily's birthday! He did it because he loved her! I'm not lying~!"

Lovino sighed and shook his head. It was a possibility that Feliciano was telling the truth. But it didn't matter now. The tickets were there's and so now they were stuck going to the water park.

Lovino looked at Feliciano and sighed as he saw a few tears slid down his cheeks. He hadn't meant to make his brother cry. "Feli I'm sorry. It's great that you got the tickets you bastard. It'll be suckish but that's okay I guess."

Feliciano's tears dried up immediately and he grinned at Lovino. "Veee~ I knew you'd be happy!" And with that Feliciano ran out of the room and went to do whatever he felt like. Probably make some kind of pasta.

Lovino sighed and went back to his math homework. Then it hit him. He was going to be going to a water park to spend half of his spring break. His head thumped against his desk in irritation and utter defeat. How did he let his brother get him into these messes?

Soon Feliciano called for Lovino to come to the dining room for dinner.

"I knew the bastard was making food. I bet its fucking pasta." Lovino muttered as he put his school work away and got up to go eat.

Sure enough, when Lovino got to the dining room, there was pasta sitting on the table. Lovino didn't really mind, because he could eat his brothers cooking any day. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to complain.

"Dammit Feli, this again?" Lovino said as he saw down at the table and waited for his brother to sit down to eat.

Feliciano just nodded and sat down across from him. "Eat up Lovi~ we're leaving tomorrow!"

Lovino chocked on the bite of food he had just put in his mouth and said, "We're going tomorrow! You bastard! You're just now telling me!"

Feliciano took a big bite then smiled at his older brother and said, "Calm down Lovi~ veee~ it'll be lots of fun! Just wait!"

Lovino shook his head and tried to calm himself. He sat in silence the rest of dinner, listening to his brother talk about some nonsense. He stared at the table and thought about how he hated water.

As soon as his plate was clear Lovino got up and took his plate from the kitchen. Feliciano ran into the kitchen after him and said, "Vee~ sleep tight! See you in the morning!" Then he was gone again, running off to his room.

Lovino growled and walked back to his room. "Stupid bastard." He muttered as he got in bed.

0-0-0

"NO WAY DUDE!" Alfred yelled into the phone excitedly.

"Yes way! You are the official winner of three tickets to 'Water Utopia- the Greatest Water Park ever'!" The Deejay said back into the phone, and to the public listening to the radio.

Alfred fist pumped the air and grinned. "YES!" Then he said, "Thanks dude!"

"No, thank you for listening!" Then the line went dead and Alfred hung up. He had just won three tickets to the most amazing water park ever and he knew just who he was taking.

0-0-0-

When he walked into his house, Alfred yelled, "Yo Mathew, come down here I have something to tell you!"

Alfred went and plopped down onto the couch in the living room and thought about how awesome his plan was. See, Alfred had been betting on winning those tickets. And he had a plan for them.

The idea had come to him a few weeks earlier. He had been hearing about someone winning the tickets and hadn't thought anything about it until one day Mathew, his younger brother, had come home upset. When Alfred had asked what the matter was, Mathew had told him that he had broken up with his current girlfriend because she had been cheating on him. And when he had confronted her about it she had said that she just didn't think they would work out because he was to shy and quiet.

That was when the plan started to form in his head. Alfred was going to be a hero and take his brother to Water Utopia to make him forget about his ex. But he wasn't sure what he would do with the other ticket. Since he was being a hero with one ticket, he wanted to be a hero with the other as well. Then the last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

Arthur called Alfred two days after Mathew had come home upset. Alfred answered, expecting to be yelled at about something he had probably done to piss his old friend off, when he heard the voice at the other end quietly ask if he could come over. Alfred had said yes, wondering why his usually loud and angry friend was being so quiet on the phone. When Arthur got to Alfred's house he figured it out.

Arthur had been crying and didn't want Alfred to know until they could talk in person. When Arthur got to Alfred's he told him about how he had just been dumped by his current girlfriend. All that Alfred had really understood from what Arthur had said was that she had dumped him over his mean personality.

That was when Alfred had it all figured out. He was going to be his younger brother and his old friend's hero. He was going to take them to Water Utopia for some of their spring break with the tickets he would hopefully win from the radio station.

Alfred grinned as he saw Mathew quietly walk down the stairs toward the living room. He looked at Alfred and waited to hear what he wanted to tell him.

"Guess what we're gonna do for half of our Spring break?" Alfred asked.

"Wha-what?" Mathew asked, worried.

"We're going to Water Utopia with Iggy! Isn't that awesome dude?"

Mathew's eyes went wide and he waited for his older brother to say syke. Alfred just smiled oblivious to his brother's disbelief.

Mathew sighed and said, "Did you not think about maybe asking if I even wanted to go? And is Arthur actually okay with this?"

Alfred looked away and said, "Well I haven't actually told him yet."

Mathew rolled his eyes and said, "Well, when are we leaving?"

Alfred quickly looked back to Mathew smiling, taking the question as a yes to going, and saying, "Tomorrow dude! It's gonna be totally rockin'!"

Mathew's eyes widened as he said quietly, "We're leaving tomorrow and you're just now telling me? And you still haven't told Arthur?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry! I've got it all taken care of. Just leave it to me, The Hero!"

Mathew shook his head slightly and turned around. He walked into the kitchen and started looking for the waffle maker. He really needed a stress reliever and waffles sounded great at that moment.

Alfred opened his phone and hit 5 on his speed dial. He winced as the person on the other end started yelling about being interrupted while he was reading. "Calm down Iggy! It's me Alfred!"

"Oh, what the bloody hell do you want?" Arthur growled into the phone.

"Nothing dude, just wanted to let you know that we're going to Water Utopia tomorrow and I already have the tickets so you have to come! Pick you up about ten thirty a.m.!" Then Alfred quickly shut the phone while listening to Arthur's stream of profanities.

He sat his phone down on the table and walked into the kitchen hoping that Mathew had made him some waffles as well. They weren't as good as burgers, but Mathew sure could cook. Alfred smirked as he saw that Mathew had made him some waffles.

That night, Alfred fell asleep without a worry. He knew that Arthur would be ready to go the following morning weather he really wanted to go or not, and he had gotten Mathew to agree. So he was going to be a hero because he was going to get his brother and friend out of town and somewhere fun to take their minds off of their problems. A small smile sat on his lips as he fell asleep.

0-0-0-

Francis and Gilbert sat on the couch in Antonio's living room as they waited for Antonio to tell them what they were going to be doing for their spring break. Each year they would take turns to see who would make the plans for them for spring break. Last year had been Gilbert's turn. The year before that had been Francis. This year was Antonio's turn. This had been a tradition since they were in Middle School.

Antonio walked down the stairs and smiled as he held his hands behind his back. Francis and Gilbert waited quietly for Antonio to tell them what he was hiding behind his back.

"Guess what we're doing this year for spring break, mi amigos?" Antonio said excitedly.

"Whatever it is, there's no way its more awesome then what I came up with last year." Gilbert said, grinning.

"Wanna bet?" Antonio said an evil smirk on his face.

Francis sighed and decided to break the two before their argument could escalate to something bad. "Why don't you tell us what you picked for us to do, 'Toni?" Francis asked.

"Oh yeah! We're going to Water Utopia!" Antonio said, excited.

Both Francis and Gilbert looked at Antonio in complete surprise. Neither of them was expecting this. But it did sound like fun so both of them nodded and agreed to go with him. Antonio smiled and led the other two up to his room. While there they decided what to bring and then they all slept over at Antonio's. They had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

0-0-0-

End of chapter 1!

A/N

_Now, maybe I haven't been clear on what Water Utopia really is. Water Utopia is a fictional water park, and the main attraction it their indoor water park. The indoor water park has twelve major water slides, three minor water slides, and two super water slides. Other attractions are the amusement park which has seven roller coasters plus the other rides. Then there are the arcades and different activities carts that have different games and such you can participate in during your stay. There are spas and also many different restaurants. Plus there are room service and hot tubs and couple activities. So, this is why Water Utopia (it's such a stupid name I know) is where all of them are going for their spring break. _

_Okay, so in this story, some people may know others. Maybe they don't. Wait and read on to find out just who know's who! _

_Also, thanks for reading! It makes my day to know that you guys are reading. It really does!_


	2. Chapter 2- Edited

Edited! There's quiet a bit of editing in this one, just a heads up.

Chapter 2- Day 1 of 7 Lovino and Feliciano

It was early when Feliciano woke Lovino up. Too early. Well, actually, it was only about seven. But still, that was too early in Lovino's book.

Feliciano came in and started out just shaking Lovino. This was an oddity in itself, because Lovino was usually the first one up out of the two. Today however was an exception. Lovino felt Feliciano shaking him, and promptly rolled over, not even acknowledging that he knew his brother was trying to wake him up.

Feliciano sighed and kept shaking him for a minute before giving up and deciding that he would have to do something more drastic. So, Feliciano started to jump up and down on Lovino's bed. Lovino growled and threw a pillow at Feliciano, then pulled the blankets over his face, determined to ignore his brother for at least another half hour.

Feliciano realized that this approach wasn't working, so he got off of the bed and walked out of Lovino's room. For a minute he thought about letting his brother sleep for a little while longer, but then he saw the time (7:15 a.m.) and knew there was no time to wait.

The check in time was ten a.m. and Feliciano wanted to get there as soon as possible. He wanted to have lots of time to get settled in before he went to play. So, with all the courage he had, Feliciano walked into the kitchen and filled a glass to the rim with cold water. And not just 'cold water', this was freezing cold water.

As quiet as he could manage, Feliciano opened Lovino's door and walked into the room. Without making a noise (Which isn't an easy task for Feliciano) he walked to the side of his brother's bed and looked at Lovino, biting his lip and wondering if this was a good idea.

After a minute of debating with himself, Feliciano sucked in a big breath and got ready to run when his brother got up. Feliciano quickly dumped the glass of water on his brother, squeaking when he heard his brother gasp and then running when he saw his brother shoot up from the bed.

Now, Lovino and sleep didn't get along very well. Meaning, Lovino didn't sleep much. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep, but that he couldn't. He would lay and stare at the ceiling for hours. He would roll over and over and growl and stare the clock down, all to no avail. It had been that way since Lovino was little. But, for fear of getting in trouble, Lovino had told no one. In stead he chose suffering in silence. This was part of the reason he was always so crabby. And even though Feliciano knew nothing about this, he did know that death was coming his way...

Feliciano ran out of his brother's room and headed for the closest room with a door that locked- the bathroom. Closing the door as quietly as possible, Feliciano listened to his brother walk out of his room and yell, "Feliciano, you can't hide from me!"

Feliciano whimpered, then slapped his hands over his mouth, hopping that his brother hadn't heard him. Feliciano then decided it would be a very smart idea to get in the bathtub and slid the shower curtain closed. He knew that when his brother found him- and he _would _find him- he was going to be dead. Very dead.

There was a moment o eerie silence before Feliciano heard his brother quietly creeping through the house, the only thing indicating his whereabouts being his heavy breathing. Feliciano stared at the colorful curtain and willed his brother to not look in the bathroom. Feliciano all but stopped breathing as he heard his brothers footsteps get closer to the door.

The door opened slowly, creaking as it opened, successfully managing to make the entire situation seem even more intense and terrifying than it really was. Lovino's eye twitched as he looked at the shower curtain and saw a faint outline of someone sitting behind said curtain. For a moment the thought of letting Feliciano go crossed Lovino's mind, but then he remembered that this was the first morning in over a month that he had tried to sleep in. Feliciano was sooo dead.

Lovino flung the shower curtain to the side and glared down at his quivering brother. Feliciano looked up at his brother through his fingers, and started to yell about how sorry he was and how he just wanted to get Lovino up so they wouldn't be late and how he was too young to die…

0-0-0-

After Feliciano was successfully whacked in the head repeatedly by his brother Lovino, the two of them packed up their car and headed off for Water Utopia. Their departure time was 8:30 a.m.

0-0-0-

The brothers were checked in at 10:30 a.m. Their room was on the fourth floor and the room number was 115.

Once the brothers managed to get the bags up to the room (and then found out that there was a person to carry their bags for them, to Lovino's surprise- and then irritation), they opened the doors to one of the most amazing hotel rooms Lovino and Feliciano had ever seen.

When you first walked in, there was a small den type room, with a pull out couch, a chair and ataman, and a flat screen TV. Right after you walked out of the "sitting room", as Lovino decided to call it; there was a short hallway with three doors. There was one door to the left, two to the right, and a final at the very end of the hall. To the left was a room decorated in a theme of light blue. One door on the right led to a room decorated in the theme of the color green. The second led to another bedroom, also in the theme of green. Lovino didn't think anything of it. If the stupid people working downstairs couldn't figure out how any people were in a room, that was their problem. The door at the end of the hall was the bathroom.

The blue room was called by Lovino, and the green by Feliciano. Feliciano picked the green room because he liked the way it was set up. The bed was set against the wall across from the door, and to the left of the bed was a night stand. The bed set (sheets, comforters, pillow cases, ect.) were all in light shades of green, and the lamp shade was a soft, gentle green. To the right of the bed, against the wall to the left of the door, was a wooden armoire with three drawers. On the same wall as the door, to the left of the door hung a flat screen TV mounted to the wall.

There was a painting of a field of sunflowers over the armoire, and another painting of a park with a plentiful amount of trees. Feliciano smiled and started unpacking his clothes into the dresser while humming a tune he was making up.

Lovino hadn't really picked the blue room, but had instead been stuck with it because Feliciano had wanted the green room- not that Lovino really cared. The way he saw it was the sooner they got there, the sooner they would leave.

The blue room was set up with the bed on the wall to the right of the door, its bed set in dark shades of blue. The walls were also a dark blue, although not dark enough to be considered black. There was a dresser on the wall across from the door, toward the end of the bed, also with three drawers. A TV was mounted to the wall across from the bed, which was the wall to the left of the door.

Above the bed was a painting of the sky with clouds. That was the entire painting. Lovino felt jipped by the painting. But it didn't matter either. Lovino shook his head and started unpacking, pushing the thoughts about everything out of his head.

All things were quiet in the hotel room as the two brothers unpacked and became accustom to the room they would be staying in for a week. They had been in their room for roughly a half hour before a commotion was heard outside. The first thing Lovino and Feliciano heard was, "Dude, what the hell?!"

0-0-0-

Mathew starred down at Alfred. He was considering using one of the pillows on Alfred's bed to smother him. Mathew hadn't gotten to sleep until late that night, thanks to Alfred not warning him, so he had to pack. Then, this morning, Mathew had had to call in to where he worked to beg his boss for the next week off because his brother had surprised him last minute with the tickets. Thankfully his boss was just fine with that because the day are that Mathew worked at was going to be closed for the two weeks of spring break. Mathew asked why he wasn't told, and the response was, "I called a week ago and told your brother. He said he would tell you." Mathew had said thank you after that and then headed to his brothers room.

So now Mathew was up at eight thirty, and had another hour and a half of sleep, but he couldn't fall back to sleep. And yet here his brother slept peacefully, without a care in the world. It wasn't fair! Mathew sighed and then crawled into the bed next to Alfred and curled up.

Mathew had always slept in bed with Alfred when he couldn't sleep, ever since their mom had died when they were seven (Mathew) and eight (Alfred). Alfred was jostled slightly and woke up, the rolled over and looked at Mathew. They looked at each other for a minute before Alfred smiled and said, "Sleep tight, Bro.", and then closed his eyes. Mathew rolled his eye then whispered, "You too," then finally fell asleep.

0-0-0-

At ten o'clock sharp Alfred's alarm clock went off, a loud annoying screech. Mathew jolted out of his sleep and turned over, hitting off on the alarm clock. Alfred slowly sat up and yawned, then looked around the room and fell back against the bed again, determined to fall back asleep.

Mathew looked over at Alfred and sighed, then got up and headed for his own room to get dressed. A few minutes later Mathew heard Alfred get up out of bed and walk into the kitchen, most likely to get something to eat.

After getting dressed, Mathew grabbed his suitcase and walked outside to put it in the car. When he walked back into the house Alfred had just finished getting dressed and was taking his stuff out to the car. About five minutes later the two brothers were on their way to Arthur Kirkland's house.

Now, Arthur Kirkland was not just one of Alfred's many friends. No, Arthur Kirkland was Alfred's best friend. Alfred and Arthur had been friends since they were in kindergarten together. Arthur knew more about Alfred than Alfred did, and vice versa. Alfred was the first person Arthur had told about being bisexual. Alfred was also the first male that Arthur had dated. But that was the past. Being friends was just what was best for the two boys (men?).

When Alfred and Mathew made it to Arthur's house Arthur walked out, carrying a suitcase and a duffel bag. Instead of heading to the passenger seat that Mathew had left open for him Arthur went to the driver's side. Alfred looked at Arthur confused for a minute before he rolled down the window. Alfred and Arthur locked eyes for a moment before Alfred said, "Oh no way dude not happening! It's my car so I'm driving!"

"Then I'm not going," Arthur said without so much as a blink.

Arthur and Alfred glared at each other for another minute or so before, finally, Alfred sighed and got out of the car saying, "Totally un-cool dude!"

Arthur just shook his head and handed his luggage to Alfred, who put it in the trunk of the car. All was quiet as the trio headed down the highway… For a little while, anyway…

0-0-0-

"Come on, Iggy! First you won't let me drive, then you wouldn't race with that guy, and now I can't listen to my mix CD!" Alfred complained, while Mathew just sat back and waited to see what would unfold between the two friends.

"No. It's not bloody happening," Arthur retorted, "And besides, that man was ancient! He was not giving the signal that he wanted to race!"

Alfred sighed and slumped in his seat, letting it go…for now.

After about thirty seconds of silence Alfred sighed. About ten seconds later Alfred sighed again. Loudly. Then about ten seconds more he sighed again. This time even louder.

Arthur's eye twitched and he said, "Alfred, when I said no, I actually meant 'Not a bloody chance in hell'."

Alfred narrowed his eyes, but didn't argue…

Instead he groaned and then slumped roughly against his seat. Then about fifteen seconds later he groaned slightly louder and threw himself down in his chair again. Another twenty seconds later he once again groaned, loudly, and threw himself against his seat even rougher than both times before put together.

Arthur reached over and back handed Alfred over the head saying, "Bloody hell, we're not listening to your damn mix CD!"

Alfred rubbed the back of his head; eyes narrowed, then sat back in his seat and were quiet. For about 2.5 seconds.

"RAH RAH RAH AH-AHA ROMA ROM MA MA-AH GA GA OOH LA LA-AH WANT YOUR BAD RAMANCE. I WANT YOU LOVIN' I WANT YOUR DISEASE. I WANT YOUR EVERYTHING AS LONG AS IT'S FREE I WANT YOUR LOVE. LOVE LOVE LOVE, I WANT YOUR LOVE. YOU KNOW THAT YOU WANT ME, AND YOU KNOW THAT YOU NEED ME. I WANT YOUR BAD, YOUR BAD ROMANCE!"

Alfred paused to take a breath and Arthur yelled, "Okay fine put the damn disk in!"

Alfred grinned in triumph and pulled out the disk. The disk was slid easily slid into the CD player and the music began.

0-0-0-

Alfred smirked as he used a luggage cart to pull their bags to their room. The boy at the counter had seemed to be nervous about giving them their room, but Alfred had told him not to worry.

Now they had reached their room. It was roughly 11:20. Arthur unlocked the door with the key and pushed it open for Alfred to walk in with their luggage. Alfred gaped at the walk in room, as he took in the pull out sofa, the flat screen television, and the video game consol. Mathew and Arthur walked in behind him, taking in the room. The color scheme of their hotel room was mauve and turquoise. The two colors complimented each other, as well as giving the room a peaceful, happy feel.

As Alfred started toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms, one of the doors opened and a dark skinned, brunette, emerald green eyed man stepped out of one of the bedrooms.

Alfred's eyes widened and he yelled, "Dude, what the hell?!"

0-0-0-

Now, there is something to be said about Antonio. Most people thought that he was oblivious, or even stupid. But the truth was he was pretty smart when it came to some things. And one of those some things was people.

If there was something Antonio could do, it was manipulate people to do what he wanted. That was why he was the only member of the Bad Touch Trio who wasn't worried about what to do when Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, knocked on the door, demanding to know what his older brother was doing.

Antonio simply opened the door, smiled, and said, "Come in!"

Francis and Gilbert stared at Antonio as if he had grown five heads. Why, you ask, are Gilbert and Francis freaking out? Well, it's because last year, when Gilbert got to plan what they did Ludwig had ended up having to get Gilbert out of a bunch of trouble. Then he banned Gilbert from going out with his two friends over any breaks unless he was there to supervise. And so Francis and Gilbert were totally freaked out about what to do.

Antonio smiled at Ludwig and said, "Just the person I wanted to see!"

Those words seemed to catch Gilbert and Francis' attention. They both looked up to see where this conversation would go.

Ludwig looked at Antonio in suspicion, waiting to hear why Antonio had wanted to see him.

"For spring break we were planning to go to Water Utopia, and since your rule is Gilbert can't go places with us unless you go to, I bought and extra ticket for you! We're leaving today, in about twenty minutes. So what do you say?" Antonio grinned at Francis and Gilbert, knowing that there was no Ludwig would agree on such short notice. They were home free… maybe…

Ludwig smiled (although only for a millisecond and he only did so because he had thought his brother and his stupid friends would try to pull something like this.) and said, "I'll drive."

Antonio's face fell as he realized that he had been out smarted. Gilbert and Francis' eyes widened as Ludwig grabbed three bags off of the ground and started to carry them out to his car. Then Antonio had one last idea.

"Wait, don't you need to pack?" Antonio said, desperate.

Gilbert sighed and said, "He probably already packed…"

"I'm sad to say it, but I believe Gilbert is correct. You've been outsmarted on this, Antonio…" Francis chimed in, looking down.

Antonio looked upset for a second before bouncing back to his bubbly self and grabbing the last two bags, carrying them to the car. Gilbert and Francis followed closely behind.

0-0-0-

In the car, to get back at Ludwig for 'crashing' their spring break, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert sang 100 bottles of beer on the wall. Nothing else to say…

0-0-0-

At 10:45 the Bad Touch Trio and Ludwig reached Water Utopia. Ludwig carried part of the luggage, and Gilbert carried the rest while Antonio got them checked in and Francis flirted with some blonde.

After a few minutes at the check in desk, and a nervous dirty blonde male giving them the key to their room, they were off. Once they reached their room the four males walked to their room and headed in, taking no time to notice the décor, and instead headed to pick out rooms. There were three bedrooms in their hotel room. There was an awkward moment in which they realized that two people were going to have to share a room.

"I guess my bruder and I are going to have to share a room…" Gilbert said.

There was another moment of awkward silence before they all headed to unpack…

Francis walked into the room closest to the door, looking in and deciding that it would do. He looked around the room and took it all in. there was a flat screen on the wall to the left of the door, and a king size bed on the right. There was a closet across the room from the door. He walked in and started unpacking his bags…

Ludwig and Gilbert took the room next to Francis'. When they walked in the first thing they noticed was that the bed was on the same wall as the door and that there was a TV across the room from the bed. Gilbert walked over to the closet and said, "Okay little bruder, this is your half," and Gilbert indicated the right half of the closet, "and this is my half," and he indicated the left half.

Ludwig nodded and began to unpack. Nothing was said between the two after that…

Antonio smiled as he unpacked, then he plopped down on his bed and turned on the TV to see what was on. He was sitting for about ten minutes, watching some ridicules cartoon, when he heard someone open the door. Getting up to investigate, Antonio opened the door and walked into the hallway, only to come face to face with a blonde haired, blue eyed, male carrying in a bunch of luggage.

Their eyes met, and then he said, "Dude, what the hell?!"

0-0-0-

(From Lovino and Feliciano's POV)

Lovino opened his bedroom door at the same time as Feliciano and they looked at each other. Then the words, "Totally unawesome!" reached their ears through the door.

Lovino and Feliciano were quiet for another moment before an argument broke out in the hallway. Lovino and Feliciano walked to the door, and against their better judgment they opened the door. Outside, in the hallway was a sight to see. There were three guys standing outside of the room across for Lovino and Feliciano, and four guys standing inside the door of the room across the hall. From what Lovino could gather, the group of idiots both outside and inside the room was both given the same room number.

Lovino couldn't believe they were all so stupid. Why didn't they just go back down to the lobby instead of causing a commotion in the hallway? Lovino was just about to point this out (in a not so nice way) when Feliciano grabbed him and said, " Lovino, don't. I think someone's coming..."

Lovino sighed and leaned against the wall, muttering about how stupid they were and waiting to see who would come and break up the argument. God, how stupid could some people be. Lovino continued to mutter and wait, while Feliciano's eye's wandered. And then he saw him...

0-0-0-

On the outside Feliciano seemed to be a sweet, bubbly, airhead. And the truth was, he kind of was a sweet, bubbly, airhead. But even sweet, bubbly airheads could keep secrets. And let me tell you, Feliciano had a big secret that he kept from his brother, Lovino. And it was pretty much only Lovino that Feliciano kept this secret from.

And he worked really, really hard to make sure it stayed a secret, so don't tell, okay? Okay, good to know that you won't…

The secret that Feliciano worked to keep from his brother was that he was attracted to…other males. Actually, he worked hard to keep his brother from knowing that he even knew what being attracted to other people was. Because he knew that his brother was very over protective, and would only end up scaring away anyone that he showed the slightest interest in.

Now, it wasn't really hard to keep it a secret, because the only other person that Feliciano had ever had feeling for was a blonde haired blue eyed boy he had known from kindergarten. Then he had moved, never to be seen again. Until right before Lovino closed their hotel room that is…

Of course, Feliciano couldn't be sure that it was him, but the irritated look in his eye, the way his hair was styled, his clothes, everything about the male standing in the doorway across the room screamed, 'My name is Luddy!'

But, there was no way for Feliciano to be sure until he talked to the blonde… If Lovino would let him close enough to the blonde to find out…

0-0-0-

The other German was also being noticed. Mathew had been silent all day long, and was now watching Arthur and Alfred argue with the people who were in their hotel room. Then his eyes wandered over to the people standing in the room and his eyes widened. Standing there was Gilbert. Gilbert and Mathew worked together at the daycare. Gilbert was great with the kids, and he also always acknowledged Mathew, even when other people forgot he was there. Gilbert was also the name written all over Mathew notebooks that he used at school.

Yes, it's true; Mathew was head over heels for the loud, rambunctious, practically polar opposite of himself, Gilbert. And he knew that there was no way on earth that Gilbert would ever feel the same. Because (cue dramatic music) Gilbert was straight.

Well, that was what Mathew believed anyway. And he had tons of reasons to think so. Gilbert had never dated any guys, only girls (and there had been a few). Gilbert had never showed even the slightest interest in any male at all whatsoever. And Mathew had overheard Gilbert on the phone say that he didn't have interest in guys. So Mathew had never showed any interest, because he was scared that he would scare him off. Silly Mathew, don't you know better than to eavesdrop?

0-0-0-

Gilbert was yelling along with Antonio and Francis at the people who were walking into their room, for whatever reason. Gilbert continued yelling until his eyes landed on… Wait, was that Mathew? No way could it be Mattie!? Of course it was!

Gilbert smiled slightly to himself realizing that there was no one else that it could be! Who else did he know who went unnoticed by everyone (except himself, and his brother, most of the time -.-), and looked adorable always. Well, there wasn't anyone other than Mathew! Gilbert smirked, realizing that maybe Antonio had had the right idea when he decided to bring them to Water Utopia.

Then Gilbert blushed to himself, realizing that he had just thought about Mathew being cute. But, that wasn't really a surprise. He had always thought that Mathew was cute. He just never said anything because Mathew always acted so distant. Looked like this was going to be a good time to find out why, and if he could fix it. Then he felt a flash of guilt, remembering Elizaveta, is girlfriend. But there wasn't anything wrong with hanging out with friends, was there? Gilbert pushed the thoughts out of his mind, rejoining the argument…

0-0-0-

Antonio was surprised when he opened his bedroom door to see someone walking in with their luggage, but now he was getting upset. He had worked hard to get those tickets and now they were sitting here arguing instead of having a good time. This was irritating!

Antonio noticed the door of the room across the hall opening while arguing. Then he saw the most amazing looking male he had ever seen. Brunette, dark skinned, brown, no green, no brown eyes, and a scowl on his face. He was beautiful. Antonio faltered in his argument as he looked at the male. Then another male, whispered something to the first. At first glance they seemed to be the same person. But after a second you could tell that the first was slightly taller, and seemed to be the meaner of the two.

The first male leaned against the wall, muttering about something and scowling. The second male's eyes widened and he stared straight at a spot to his left. It was Ludwig that was standing at the spot that the second male was staring. Interesting. But not interesting enough to keep it from slipping his mind as he continued arguing, his mind preoccupied by the memory of those color changing eyes…

0-0-0-

If there was one thing Arthur loved, it was arguing. But not arguing like debate team. He was never good at that. Just flat out, pointless arguing. But there was no one that he could really start an argument with. Alfred got bored and changed the subject, Mathew got upset and walked away, and his family was just a bunch of ass holes. So he didn't get to argue much.

But now, staring at the man in front of him, with the chin length, wavy blonde hair and shocking blue eyes, he was on a roll. They went round and round with insults, and they kept coming with biting words that neither of them would remember even hours later. Eyes narrowed and chin high, Arthur had never felt so alive. It was an odd passion, yes, but it was what Arthur lived for. And this man was dishing and taking insults just as quick as Arthur. It was amazing. Even if Arthur wished the other would back down already. Comebacks were not easy to some up with when you didn't even know the person you were fighting with…

0-0-0-

Francis was nice. He was flirty. He liked people. But everyone gets angry. Everyone wants-no needs to take it out on someone. But Francis didn't know anyone who's feelings it wouldn't hurt to take out stress on. But this, this was amazing! He was yelling, and insulting to his heart's content, and no one he knew would get hurt from it. He didn't even know who the hell the guy he was yelling at was. Definitely not someone he would want as a friend. But oh well.

This was what he called peace…

0-0-0-

Ludwig was irritated. First he had gotten himself stuck with his brother brother's two idiot friends for half of his break. Then he had gotten stuck sharing a room with his brother. And now he was watching a huge argument over nothing. Talk about a terrible morning.

Ludwig watched as the door across the hall opened. Then he watched two twin brothers stare at the fight before the taller began to say something, then was stopped by the shorter. Ludwig's eyes landed on the eyes of the shorter and a small sliver of recognition crossed his mind. He shook it off. Where would he know the guy from...?

0-0-0-

Alfred met the eyes of the Spaniard that had walked out of the room and said, "Dude, what the hell?!"

The Spaniard looked at him and said, "Can I help you?"

And the argument began. Alfred tried to explain that this was the room number and key he was given, but the other male refused to believe him. There was a slight falter in the other male's argument for a second before he focused again. Alfred could hear Arthur and the blonde hairy guy arguing nearby about who knows what. Alfred was sure he had heard the words, "Hairy frog," come out of Arthur's mouth.

Then a shadow loomed over Alfred and a childish voice asked, "Problem, da?"

0-0-0-

_Well, that's it. Talk about cut off ending! Super smiley faces gummies for whoever guesses the character that said the last line!_

_Anyway, what did you think? Good, bad, too over thought? Tell tell all in a review, please?_

_Yay, update-ness!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Edited

_FIXED/EDITED!_

_Author's note: this chapter will be mainly PruCan and The Italian Twins centric, but most of the story won't be. (Also I think at the beginning of each chapter I will tell you what characters will be featured.) _

_On a separate matter, the couple's in this story will be as follows: Spain/Romano, France/England, Prussia/Canada, Germany/Italy, I might put some Russia/America and Poland/Lithuania hints, but probably nothing more (probably…)_

_On another note: these characters do not belong to me or anything like that. This is my disclaimer. (Probably should have done this at the beginning of the story, but oh well…)_

Chapter 3: Day 1 of 7 Jelly Beans and Scavenger Hunts

Mathew's POV

We all walked down the hallway to the elevator. The employee of the water park was walking with us, most likely because people had complained about the ruckus we had been making, fighting outside. I was at the back of our entourage of people. A small sigh escaped my lips as I was bumped into again. We all piled into the elevator.

There was no conversation at all in the small space as we rode down to the lobby to get our room situation fixed. The doors slid open and everyone pushed out of the elevator, glad to have space to breathe again. I followed, once again at the back, the group of people all walking to the receptionist.

"Hey, Mattie, it's you right?" A voice whispered near my ear.

I spun to the side to see who was talking to me and found myself face to face with a grinning, white haired, red eyed male.

"Gilbert?" I said, surprised to find that he had recognized me.

"Yeah, it's the awesome me! What do you say we let them handle the room problems and we go check this place out?" Gilbert had a glint in his eye that I knew could only mean trouble. And yet I found myself nodding at him, a small smile working its way onto my face.

Gilbert took my hand and ducked, and I followed suit, ducking as well. We ran across the lobby, keeping low to the ground to be sure our respective groups of companions didn't see us sneaking away from them. We zigzagged our way through the other guests trying to check in or out, both of us laughing all the way.

When we made it safely out of the lobby Gilbert let go of my hand and stood up, clutching his sides and cracking up. "Did…you see…the…look on that…lady's…face…when we…ran by her…while…she tried to…tame her four kids…?"

I burst out laughing next to him and said, "I thought she might try to grab us by our ears and ask us where are manners were?!"

That comment sent us both into another fit of laughter. I stood up straight and sighed, and Gilbert stood next to me, still quietly chuckling. I looked at him for a minute and then said, "So what now?"

Gilbert seemed to think for a minute before a grin spread slowly across his face and he said, "I think we should go check out the sweets Shoppe's downstairs!"

And before I had time to form a proper response I was pulled by the Prussian toward a set of descending stairs. I followed him and we walked into what looked and smelled like a candy wonderland. We both stood, mouths gaping, in the doorway of the first candy shop they saw. We headed slowly to the counter.

Neither of us said anything as we scanned the list of candies for something that sounded yummy. As I looked at the items on the list nothing caught my eyes, until I came across the words, 'Largest Jelly Bean Selection in the World'.

I looked at Gilbert and said, "What do you think about the jelly bean thing?"

Gilbert looked at me for a second before going to look for what jelly bean thing I was talking about. When he found it he said, "I'm not sure. Let's ask."

And so we walked up to the woman at the counter and Gilbert said, "How many flavors of jelly beans are there here?"

She looked at him, then at me, and then said, "However many we have in stock at the moment."

Gilbert was quiet for about a millisecond before he said, "Two of each flavor please."

"Are you crazy, there's no way we will be able to eat that many jelly beans!" I said, looking at Gilbert with wide eyes. Gilbert feigned shock and said, "What, you don't think the awesome me can handle that much candy? Or maybe you know that you can't handle that much candy and don't want to admit defeat to your superior."

Usually I wouldn't rise to Gilbert's bait. Usually when he tried to get a rise out of me I would ignore him, roll my eyes and walk away. But today was different. Later I would say that there must have been something in the air. I would blame it on the rush I had gotten from sneaking away from Alfred and Arthur. Today, instead of just rolling my eyes and picking something else on the menu I looked at Gilbert and said, "Bring it on."

Little did I know, those three one syllable words would soon have serious consequences.

Ten minutes later Gilbert and I were sitting at a table, several bags of jelly beans between us on the table. I picked up the list of jelly bean flavors with little pictures to represent what each should look like and began to read. Then I came across a flavor that I found interesting.

"Peanut Butter Popcorn," I said, looking down to be sure I had read it right.

"What?" Gilbert said.

"It's a jelly bean type, Peanut Butter Popcorn," I said, quieter than before. My confidence from earlier was ebbing away giving in to my more shy side. Whatever had given me the courage to say yes to the jellybeans was now gone.

Gilbert grabbed a jelly bean out of one of the bags and sat it next to the lists of flavors. After a minute Gilbert said, "This one is peanut butter and jelly flavored."

I watched him mark that flavor off his list of jelly beans and eat it. Then he smirked and said, "That wasn't half bad."

I nodded and reached into another bag and pulled out a green and yellow jelly bean. After examining the list of jelly bean flavors I decided that it was lemon lime flavored. I looked up at Gilbert and said, "Lemon lime." And then ate it. The flavor was slightly unusual. It wasn't bad though.

"Well," Gilbert said, waiting to hear the verdict.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the best and one being the worst, I give it a six," I said, crossing the flavor off my list and put a six by the picture.

Gilbert smirked and said, "And I give the peanut butter and jelly flavor a seven!" and then wrote a seven next to the picture of it on his list.

And from there everything became a blur of jelly beans and scores of how good or bad they were. After about half an hour we had finished about a bag of jelly beans and still had quite a few to go.

By this point I was sure that not only did my stomach feel like it was going to hate me forever, but Alfred and Arthur had probably realized that I wasn't with them. I looked at Gilbert and said, "I think it would be a good idea for us to stop for now…"

Gilbert looked at me and said, "Yeah, but I don't want to go back yet. Their probably still in line trying to get our room situation fixed."

I was quiet for a second before I said, "So who are you hear with?"

Gilbert smirked and said, "My two best friends in the world!"

I looked at him and said, "Well, do they have names?"

"Yeah, the blonde one is named Francis and the brunette's name is Antonio."

I nodded and randomly picked out another jelly bean. This one was a sour cream and onion flavored jelly bean. I tried to think of another question to ask so we could keep talking instead of going back.

"Who are you here with?" Gilbert said, looking at me.

I blushed, not used to people asking me things, more used to asking the questions myself.

"I came with my brother, Alfred, and our friend Arthur."

Gilbert nodded and then I said, "Wait, there were two blondes that came with you. Which one is Francis and who is the other one?"

"Oh, the one with longer hair is Francis. The other one is my brother, Ludwig. He only came because Antonio thought it would be a good idea."

"So how long have you known Francis and Antonio?" I asked this while looking into a bag of jelly beans, trying to decide if I wanted another one or not.

"A long time. Actually, it's a pretty funny story, how we all met."

I looked at Gilbert, waiting for him to continue, but he seemed lost in thought. I was quiet, giving him time to think. Suddenly he looked at me, and grinned, saying, "Do you want to hear how we met?"

"Do you want to tell me?" I asked, returning his question with one of my own.

Gilbert was quiet for a second again and said, "Yeah, if you want to listen."

I nodded, waiting for him to begin. It wasn't like Gilbert to be this quiet. Gilbert picked up another jelly bean and found the flavor and ate it before beginning.

"We met in sixth grade. We met because we had assigned seating, because our classes were 'bad'. We were sat next to each other, and so, of course we started to get to know each other. But the real reason we got to know each other was because of the game 'Truth or Dare'."

I nodded and picked out another jelly bean. It was completely purple. I found the flavor and it was grape. I ate it and it tasted like grape pop. Normal.

"One day we were talking about all the different games we liked to play, and somehow, truth or dare came into the conversation. Antonio said that he was the master of truth or dare at his old school. Francis claimed to be unbeatable. And I, of course, undefeated at the school I had come from."

"So you started out as rivals?" I asked.

"Ja. But we weren't rivals for long. It only took about one dare to realize that we could get away with so much more together. And then came 'The dare'." Gilbert's voice lowered and a grin that spelled trouble crossed his face.

"'The Dare'?" I asked.

"Yes, 'The Dare'. It was around Halloween, a week before, and we were dared to sneak into an adult party and bring out proof that we had gotten in. And we did. Well, for about five minutes anyway. I can't tell you how long we were in trouble for that. When we were found we had a glass of spiked punch, one jello shot each, and Francis had managed to find some girls panties. We tried to explain that it was just our proof of being there, but that only made things worse."

I giggled a little and said, "Ya think?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and continued, "Usually getting in that much trouble would make people stop hanging out, but since our parents were trying to separate us, we stayed together, to bother them. We did everything together after that, and managed to get in so much trouble," a genuine smile slid across his lips as he reminisced about the past.

Then he shook his head slightly and picked up another jelly bean, making a face at the taste and finding the flavor, sour pickle, and putting a one next to it.

"Tell me more about the guy you and your brother came with."

I looked up at Gilbert and shrugged. "He's more Alfred's friend than mine, really…"

Gilbert nodded and picked out another flavor. We were quiet for a minute before Gilbert said, "Do you want to go meet back up with the others?"

I sighed and nodded. Might as well before Arthur and Alfred get worried (if they had even notice I was gone.)

Gilbert nodded and tied up the bags then handed me half of them. I held them tightly as we walked back up to the main floor and saw everyone leaning over a paper on the counter. We walked over curiously wondering just what was going on.

0-0-0-

Italy's POV

We all mushed into the tiny elevator with the tall man who worked at the vacation resort. It was very cramped and it wasn't very fun. I was not having a good time. But i was standing next to who I believed to be Luddy. Not that I could be sure.

Finally the awful elevator ride was over. We all stepped out and I could breathe again. I could hear the white haired man from one group talking to the quiet boy from the other group. Then they ran off. I don't think anyone noticed, so I didn't say anything. Instead I followed Lovino through to the front of our group. We stood there. We were in the back of a long line of people. It seemed there had been lots of problems with rooms today.

"Okay! I'm, like, only gonna say this once so pay attention!" one of the people at the front desk said, "We are having some issues today because we have someone who is on their, like, first day. And it totally doesn't help that our, like, computers are freaking out and messing things up. So, like, just don't freak. We'll get everyone where they need to go!"

I could feel waves of irritation rolling off of Lovino. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Then he began to tap his foot. Then he huffed. And this continued on for about twenty minutes as we slowly made our way down the line. Every time I tried to make conversation Lovino would tell me to just shut up. So I did. I didn't want to make him madder.

Finally we made it to the front of the line. "Like, next!" The boy? Girl? Person. Person at the front desk.

Lovino stepped up quickly and said, "These fuck-tards behind me are having trouble with their room because it's the same number. And they are bothering my peace. So please fix their problem so I can relax."

The Spaniard from one group stepped up and said, "Its room 607."

The blonde nodded and typed the number into the computer. "Okay, so, like, that room was supposed to go to Jones comma Alfred."

Alfred smirked and stepped up. He grabbed the new room key and said, "Thank you."

"Hey, wait, don't leave. There's something you all need to know when I'm done here."

"Okay so like, name please," the blonde asked the Spaniard.

"Carreido, Antonio," Antonio said.

"Room 608."

Then I spoke up. "Um, our room has three bedrooms. And there are only two of us. Is that supposed to happen?"

The blonde shook his head. "Name please."

"Vargas, Lovino," Lovino said, just wanting to be done with this.

"Room 605."

"Oh great, were fucking next to them," Lovino muttered. I noticed a blush crossing his face.

"Okay, so, because of the mix up I have to give you something. You can have free dinner or a free massage, or you can sign up for a scavenger hunt."

"Scavenger hunt?" I asked, suddenly excited.

"It's this thing. If you finish before your stay is over you get another four days and three nights free. It's a, like, really good deal," the blonde said, twirling his hair around his finger.

"Oh, Lovi, can we do it, please?" I asked. The scavenger hunt sounded so fun.

"Where is the scavenger hunt held," Antonio asked.

"Throughout the whole hotel. We give you this ipad type thing and you go through the hotel following the clues and scanning in what you find," the blonde replied.

"Oh, please, please, please!" I begged Lovino.

"Fine," Lovino said.

"YAY" I said, smiling. It was going to be so much fun!

"Count me in for the scavenger hunt, dude!" Alfred said, smiling.

"Us too," Antonio said, a goofy smile on his face.

The blonde nodded and typed all our names in and gave us the ipad type things. About that time the two who had wandered off came up and said, "What are you guys looking at?" asked the white-haired one.

"Our free scavenger hunt that could win us four days and three nights free added to our trip," Antonio said.

The white-haired man nodded and went with it. The quiet one just nodded. Sounded like something Alfred would get him into.

I was jumping up and down when Lovi said, "Come on, Feli, and let's go move our stuff to the new room."

I sighed and nodded. We headed back to the stupid, crowded elevator. But I didn't mind. I was excited for our scavenger hunt.

0-0-0-

A/N yay another chapter edited! On to the next~!

Also, review? Pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: Without further ado: (BTW this story shall have (cue dramatic music) Spamano (sort of) (also, this is Jorge - :{ D he is my inspiration.)_

Chapter 4: A Fabulous Swimming Adventure

Lovino's (lovely) POV~

Lovino finally finished moving his and Feliciano's things to their new room and plopped down on his bed. It was only one o'clock. Lovino knew that any minute Feliciano would want to go and do something fun. And Lovino couldn't really let him go by himself. So he sighed and sat up. And right on cue his door opened and Feli popped his head in.

"Can we go do~ something, Lovi~," Feli asked, his eyes wide.

"Depends on what the hell you want to do," Lovino said back warily, knowing the look in his eyes. He wanted to do something that Lovino wasn't going to want to do.

"Lovi~ lets go swimming!" Feli had a big grin on his face.

Lovino shivered slightly, hoping Feli wouldn't notice. _Swimming. _Just the thought was enough to make him sick. But Lovino didn't have to get in the water. He just had to go.

Lovino said, "I'll go, but I'm not getting in the damn water."

Feli smiled and said, "Okay~" And left to put his swim suit on.

As Feli walked away a small frown crossed his face. Lovi had said he had gotten over 'The Incident' a long time ago. And yet, any time something that had to do with swimming or water came up, Lovi became agitated and hostile. Or, more so than usual. Feli sighed. *Maybe talking Grandpa Romulus into buying them tickets here to help Lovino move on wasn't such a good idea...

Lovino stared off into space, memories flooding his mind. Memories of a time not so long ago. He shook his head. Taking a deep breath Lovino stood up and walked over to his bag. He pulled out a pair of black and green swim trunks and a tank black tank top. He quickly changed into them and walked out into the front area of their new room. It was the same set up as the other one.

Feli bounded out of his room, a smile on his face, and said, "Yay~ let's go swimming~" in his brightly colored swim trunks and white tank top. Both of the two were wearing green flip-flops.

Lovino just shook his head and walked over to the door, opening it and letting Feli lead them to the pool area.

0-0-0-

Arthur wasn't the swimming type. He would much rather spend his spring break at home, tending to his garden and catching up on his reading. But, instead he was at a vacation resort with his, God help him, best friend, Alfred and his younger brother, Mathew.

And of course Alfred wanted to go swimming.

"Come on, Iggy! It'll be fun! Going down water slides and getting wet and the wave pool! Come on!" Alfred had been trying to get Arthur to go swimming with him and Mathew since they had finished moving their things into their room.

Arthur's heart squeezed at the sound of his nick name from when he and Alfred had been dating. It wasn't that Arthur wanted to date Alfred again. It was just that he was having a hard time moving on.

"Bloody hell, fine," Arthur said, unable to say no to Alfred. He just wanted Alfred to go for just a minute to get his heart to stop beating so hard. He hoped that the light blush he felt creeping up his neck and cheeks would go unnoticed be the blonde American.

"Sweet! I knew you'd come around! Let me go tell Mathew and we can go," And then Alfred ran out of the room.

Once Alfred had left Arthur shook his head. He ran his hand through his already messed up hair and sighed. "Get ahold of yourself. You've moved on from him," Arthur murmured to himself.

He changed quickly into green swim trunks and a black tank top with black flip flops. Then he walked into the front area.

He hadn't been waiting long when Mathew walked out of his room wearing purple swim trunks and a black tank top with black flip flops.

Then Alfred appeared wearing red swim trunks and a white tank top with white flip flops. He smiled and said, "Let's go!" And the three walked out of their room, heading to the pool.

0-0-0-

Gilbert answered the phone with one hand while looking through his bag for swim trunks with the other. "Hello?"

"Gilbert?" Came the answer.

"Lizzy? What's up?" Gilbert asked, wondering why Elizaveta would be calling.

"Um, Gilbert. I...I need to tell you something," Elizaveta said.

"Okay," Gilbert said, stepping away from his bag and paying a little more attention. Elizaveta's voice sounded sad, almost.

"Gilbert, I think that we...should see other people," Elizaveta said finally.

Gilbert was quiet for a second before he said, "Oh! This is a funny joke Elizaveta!"

"Gilbert, I was being serious," The tone of Elizaveta's voice left no room for assuming she was kidding.

"Lizzy. Elizaveta. Come on. You can't be serious. What's going on?"

"Gilbert, it's not you. It's just, we've been together a long time and, I just don't see us going any further in our relationship," Elizaveta said this quickly.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. But at least tell me this. Is Roderich at your house right now? And are you leaving me for him," Gilbert asked these questions with no emotion.

There was silence. That was all Gilbert needed to confirm his suspicion. But then Elizaveta said, "Yes. I have to go now." The line went dead.

Gilbert sat down on the floor. Suddenly he didn't want to go swimming. He didn't want to leave the room. He wanted to just sit there, in his room, and be left alone.

Gilbert couldn't say he was really surprised. Things hadn't been going well between the two for a while now. She had become distant, and he just hadn't been very much into the relationship. But that didn't mean he wasn't upset.

"Gilbert! Get a move on! It's time to go swimming," Antonio stuck his head inside Gilbert's room to see him sitting the floor, staring into space.

"Oh, man, Francis! Get in here!" Antonio moved to sit beside Gilbert.

"Oui? What is the matter?" Francis stuck his head in the room. He saw the others on the floor an immediately walked over to them sitting down. He and Antonio were both in white tank tops and swim trunks. Antonio's green and Francis's blue.

"What happened, amigo," Antonio asked, throwing an arm around Gilbert's shoulder.

"She left me. Just now. She called and now she's gone," Gilbert said quietly.

Both Gilbert's words and tone of voice shocked the other two.

"You mean Elizaveta?" asked Antonio.

Gilbert nodded.

"Well, maybe now you can stop lying to yourself," Francis said with a shrug.

Gilbert looked up at Francis, hurt and confusion in his eyes. Antonio looked at Francis with a glare.

"What?" Francis said, looking at Gilbert. "Look, we all knew she wasn't right for you. Not only because of her attitude, but also because she wasn't..." Francis didn't finish his sentence.

"She wasn't what?" Gilbert asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, she wasn't, um, she wasn't..." Again Francis stopped.

"Wasn't what? Just tell me!" Gilbert said, angrily.

"She wasn't a boy," Francis said, finally.

Gilbert looked at him in shock, and then looked to Antonio for back up. Antonio just sighed and said, "I'm afraid he is right, Gil. I saw the way you were looking at the little shy one from the group downstairs."

"What? Mathew? We just work together. He's not. I mean, we're not. Oh forget it," Gilbert threw his hands up and sighed, then lay back on the ground, running his fingers through his hair.

"See, he won't even deny it," Francis said to Antonio with smirk.

Antonio grinned, "I believe he is also covering his face like that to hide his blush!"

"Shut the hell up!" Gilbert said.

"So, are you going to go swimming?" Antonio asked, more serious now.

"No, maybe later. For now, I just want to, you know, relax," Gilbert said, still lying down.

"All right. We'll be down there with Ludwig if you change your mind," Francis said, standing and pulling Antonio to his feet.

They turned to leave, and as they left Francis turned back and said, "You better watch that little co-worker of yours, or I might just scoop him up."

Gilbert glared at him as he walked away. Francis chuckled. Gilbert got up and sat down on the bed, and sighed again. He thought about what Francis had said. A blush crossed his cheeks as he pushed he thought away. He glanced at his jelly beans and another thought crossed his mind.

What would it be like to have Mathew as a boyfriend...?

0-0-0-

Lovino stared out at the water, watching Feliciano bounce around and laugh, instantly making friends with everyone he laid eyes on. He tried to be happy for his brother, but every time he looked to where Feliciano was, all he could see was the immense amount of water. It was everywhere. Anywhere he turned, he saw the white-blue of water surrounding him, the smell of chlorine filling his nostrils.

He sighed and sat down in a pool chair, leaning back and covering his face, taking deep breaths. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, pushing his hair out of his face and sitting up again, looking around for Feliciano. He saw him floating around in a pool that had a slight current that went around in circles. He looked relaxed, sitting in a tube and going around.

Lovino sighed, looking at him, and wished he could get in the water. But he couldn't. He just couldn't make himself get into the water. Never again.

Lovino was looking out at the water when a voice said behind him, "Are you going to keep looking at it or are you going to get in?"

Lovino turned around and said, "Are you talking to me?"

"Si, I am talking to you," said the owner of the voice. Lovino recognized him to be one of the people with the room mix up.

"Well, I don't think it's any of your fucking business if I get into the damn pool or not, now is it?" Lovino asked, glaring at him.

"Whoa, okay, calm down. You don't have to do anything. You just looked kind of lonely, staring out at the water. So, I thought I might be nice and come talk to you. My name is Antonio, by the way," Antonio smiled at him.

Lovino just continued to glare, though now he had a questioning look on his face as well.

"This is where you tell me your name and maybe apologize for blowing up a minute ago," Antonio prompted, his smile wavering.

"My name is Lovino, and no, I will not apologize, because again, it's none of your damn business what I do." Lovino expected this to be the end of the conversation. And with most people, it would have been, but Antonio wasn't 'most people'.

"Okay, fair enough. So, if you're not planning on going into the water, then what were you going to do?" Antonio asked, smile returning.

Lovino stared at him for a minute before saying, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. You can't just sit here by the pool all day while your brother has fun. You must have something in mind," Antonio explained, sitting down in a chair next to Lovino.

"And what makes you think I'd tell you what I am planning to do? If I was even planning on doing anything," Lovino asked, looking over and checking on Feliciano before looking back to Antonio.

"Well, because, everything is more fun when you have a friend to do it with. And I know you don't want to ruin your brother's fun in the water," Antonio still had his goofy smile on his face, and it was directed fully on Lovino.

"Well, I'm planning on sitting on this damn pool chair and making sure my brother is okay for the next few hours, or however fucking long he plans to swim," Lovino said, sure this would finally get rid of Antonio. And again he was wrong.

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me," and with that, Antonio leaned back and looked over at Lovino his smile unwavering.

"You're fucking impossible," Lovino muttered, leaning back and sighing, watching Feliciano play in the water.

Antonio just grinned, pulling up a chair next to Lovino's and sitting down. Lovino rolled his eyes, hoping that Antonio would just go away already. He had no such luck.

"So, you don't like to swim?" Antonio asked, after a few minutes.

"Does it fucking matter?" Lovino replied, pulling himself up into more of a sitting position to see Feliciano.

"Well, I guess not. Just thought it would be nice to make conversation…" Antonio trailed off, unsure of himself. "If you don't know how to swim, there's nothing to be ashamed of…"

A bitter laugh left Lovino. He pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Wouldn't it be stupid to buy tickets to this place if I couldn't swim?" Lovino said.

"Well, I guess so. But doesn't it sound stupid to pay for the tickets and never get in the water?" Antonio countered.

Lovino just said, "It's none of your fucking business. And you wouldn't get it. You don't get it. I'm here for _him, _not for me."

Antonio looked over at Lovino and decided it would be best if he just dropped the subject. For now.

A little while more and Lovino broke the silence. "You can go now. I don't need a babysitter, and I know you're probably bored, so just go the hell away."

Antonio looked at him and said, "But I'm comfy! And I like sitting here. It's peaceful."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "You can't say I didn't try," he mumbled, as he once again looked for Feliciano.

It wasn't much longer before Feliciano came bounding out of the water, ready to go. Lovino stood and handed a towel to Feliciano.

"Bye Lovi!" Antonio said, smiling.

"My name is Lovino!" Lovino growled, pulling on Feliciano to make him leave.

As they walked away Feliciano said, "Who was that?"

"One of the morons that had the room mix-up," Lovino replied, rolling his eyes.

Feliciano nodded then started blabbering on about how much fun he had had, and all the people he had met. Lovino somewhat paid attention, nodding here and there.

Soon they reached their hotel room and went their separate ways. Lovino walked into his room, sitting on the bed and glaring at the wall.

0-0-0-

Alfred, Arthur, and Mathew headed back upstairs. They had been swimming for maybe an hour when they had gotten hungry. Arthur refused to eat by the pool, and Alfred said he was in the mood for video games. Mathew just didn't care.

So, they went back to their rooms.

0-0-0-

Soon after Lovino and Feliciano left, Antonio went and dragged Francis back upstairs, saying that he was bored and they needed to check on Gilbert anyway. Francis left reluctantly, more than one new phone number saved in his phone.

0-0-0-

A/N so, this wasn't really Spamano, but it was a scene between them, so yeah. There ya go.

Also, about the *: In the first chapter Feliciano lied to Lovino, saying he had gotten the tickets from Lily and Vash. But really, he bought them with their grandpa's money, to try and pull Lovino out of his fear of water. Will it work? Why is he afraid of water? Will Gilbert admit his feelings for Mathew, if he even has them? Will Francis and Arthur ever have another scene together?

Tune in next chapter to find out!

Also, review? J


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Ok, that last chapter was kind of filler for this to introduce England's issues with America. And I decided that Romano would have some issues getting in water. What are those issues? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. _

_This chapter is brought to you be Jorge :{D. Jorge. My inspiration. Also, this chapter shall have (cue dramatic music) FrUK and Spamano. So Francis and Arthur shall have a scene together! Erh Meh Gerd. I know. _

Elevator Rides and The Claw Machine

A few hours had passed since Alfred, Arthur, and Mathew had been swimming. Mathew was sitting in his room, watching some good old TV. Arthur was sitting in his room, reading _Divergent. _And Alfred? He was looking through a pamphlet called 'Fun Things to do at Water Utopia.'

And Alfred wanted to go to the gaming room.

Alfred walked into Arthur's room and said, "Hey Artie, since you're not busy or anything, do you want to go with me down to the game room? I know you love the little video game things. And I bet they have an air hockey table!"

Arthur marked his page with his finger and said, "You know I don't play those games anymore. Especially not air hockey."

"Oh come on! You're the master of it! And it's been forever since you've played! Please!" Alfred gave Arthur a pouty face.

"Why don't you ask Mathew to go with you?" Arthur looked back down at his book.

"Because he doesn't like those types of games and you do!" Alfred sat down next to Arthur on his bed.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh fine! I'll go! Just let me get dressed."

Alfred jumped up. "Yes! I knew you'd come around."

Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed him out the door. He then turned and looked at his suitcase before sighing and picking it up. He opened it and dug through it, finding a pair of jeans and a short sleeved green shirt that matched his eyes.

He walked out and saw Alfred standing by the door with a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. Arthur rolled his eyes and opened the door, walking out, knowing that Alfred would follow.

0-0-0-

Francis was staring at the TV screen in front of him, bored to tears. There was nothing good on. At all.

Francis sighed and looked over to his night stand, where a pamphlet of things to do was sitting. 'Might as well,' Francis thought before picking it up and flipping through it. _Gaming Center. _That looked promising.

How long had it been since he had played a video game like those found in an arcade?

_Too long,_ Francis decided standing and grabbing something to wear.

He walked quickly to the door calling out, "I'm going to the Gaming Center. Don't wait up."

0-0-0-

Arthur walked into the large room, filled with all kinds of arcade games. There were crane machines, racing games, shooting games, and air hockey.

He felt the grin cross his face before he could stop it. Alfred laughed and slapped his back, "Go on, and go kick all these amateurs' asses."

Arthur's grin grew and he walked toward the closest game. A crane machine. Easy peasy.

Arthur popped in the money required and bit his lip, leaning forward and moving the joy stick, trying to decide which toy to go for. His eyes landed on a frog. It was balanced perfectly for him to grab.

Arthur stared at the frog, positioning the claw above it, still biting his lip. His eyes narrowed slightly as he stared into the box.

"A little to the left," A voice said, coming from his left side. It had a heavy French accent.

Arthur ignored it, figuring that the voice wasn't speaking to him.

"If you want the frog, move it a little to the left." The voice said, this time closer.

Arthur registered that the voice was speaking to him and moved the claw a little to the left, then hit the button, watching the claw slowly drop down and grab the frog, picking it up and bringing it back to the whole were the prizes were retrieved.

Arthur turned around to see who the voice belonged to, momentarily forgetting the prize. He saw a tall blonde male standing next to him. One of the people from the room mix-up.

"No thank you?" The male asked a smirk on his face.

"I didn't need your help. I could have gotten the frog myself," Arthur said glaring at the blonde.

"Prove it." The male said, a dare in his eye.

"How the hell do you want me to do that?" Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"Get another animal, without my help." The stupid grin on the blondes face was irritating Arthur to no end.

And so Arthur turned back around and popped more money into the machine, then began to bite his lip again, trying to decide which stuffed animal to go after. He looked at his options and picked out a little purple bunny. His eyes narrowed again as he began to position the claw.

0-0-0-

Francis watched amusement filling his eyes as the little green-eyed male leaned over the machine, focusing on the claw. He noticed that the male seemed to be going for a bunny. A good choice.

A small smile crossed Francis's lips as he realized that the little male reminded him quite a bit of a bunny. He was little like a bunny. And he was cute, like a bunny. And he was fun to admire from afar, but if you go to close he would run.

Yes, the little male did remind him of a bunny.

He watched as the male- no, as Lapin- stared into the machine, eyes focused on the bunny. He was so close to where he could get the bunny, but he was just a little too far to the right. But Francis didn't say anything. Lapin wanted to do it himself.

Lapin hit the button, watching as the claw came down and grabbed the bunny, but as it came up the bunny fell out of the claw and landed back on top of the animals.

Lapin cursed and turned to glare at Francis. "You do better, Frog." He said before Francis could comment.

Francis grinned at the nickname. "I will, Lapin."

Francis popped in the money necessary and leaned close to the machine, grabbing the joy stick and brining the claw close to the bunny. When he was close he leaned away from the machine, looking at the bunny and the claw, then moving the claw ever so slightly to the right, then hitting the red button on the top of the joy stick.

The claw descended and closed around the bunny, picking it up and carrying it to the whole where the prizes would be picked up. Francis grinned in triumph and turned to Arthur.

"You have a tendency to be too far right, Lapin," Francis said, before turning and pulling the bunny out of the prize whole and then offering the bunny to Lapin.

Lapin glared at Francis before saying, "My name is not Bunny."

"But it's so fitting," Francis smirked.

"No it's not, you bloody Frog." Lapin said, cheeks becoming slightly red.

"Then what, Lapin, is your name?"

"Why the hell would I tell you that?"

"Because, if you don't tell me your name, I'll be forced to keep calling you Lapin," Francis's smirk grew.

Arthur sighed before muttering, "Arthur."

"What a lovely name, Arthur," Francis practically purred the name.

"Just shut up, Frog," Arthur said, looking back at him.

Francis rolled his eyes, "My name is Francis. Now that you know you may stop with the nickname."

It was Arthur's turn to smirk. "No, I find I quite like the name Frog. _It's so fitting_," Arthur imitated Francis with a less-than-accurate French accent.

Francis sighed and said, "Well, whatever you call me, I have still proved that I'm better at this game."

Arthur glare returned. "It was coincidence. And I could beat you at any other games in here!"

"Oh really like wha-" Francis was cute off by a blonde who came bounding up saying, "Iggy, I'm tired. Are you ready to go?"

Arthur's glare softened and he said, "Yes, Alfred, we can go now."

"Okay, come on!" Alfred yawned and rubbed one of his eyes, "The Hero needs some serious rest."

An almost smile crossed Arthur's face before he said, "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Alfred nodded and turned toward the entrance, walking out.

Arthur watched him for a second before turning back to Francis, glare in place. "This isn't over. I could kick your bloody arse at any other game in here."

Francis grinned at him, "Too bad you can't prove it. You have to go on to bed now."

"Tomorrow evening be here and I'll prove it too you." Arthur crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'll be here waiting at eleven."

"Well then, be prepared to have your pride kicked." Arthur said, glare now wavering.

Arthur turned to leave and Francis reached out, grabbing his arm and saying, "Don't forget your bunny, Lapin," and then pressing the stuffed animal against Arthur's chest.

Arthur grabbed hold of the animal, glare returning full force, and pulled his arm away from Francis turning again.

Francis grinned watching Arthur's retreating form before he turned and called back to Francis, "You can keep the frog, Frog!"

Arthur turned away from Francis again, this time a smirk planted on his face. Francis shook his head, amused.

Then he reached into the prize slot, pulling out the frog and chuckling.

-Scene Change-

(A/N: this scene is happening on the same night as the previous.)

Lovino stared at the TV screen, not really paying attention to what was going on. He was off in his own world, lost in thought.

His door opened and Feliciano walked in, smiling.

"Lovi, I'm gonna go to sleep, because it's getting late, and I think you should too, okay?" Feliciano said, sitting down on the edge of Lovino's bed.

Feliciano was always trying to get Lovino to go to bed at night. He knew that Lovino had sleep insomnia, and that he would spend some nights staying awake all night, staring at the ceiling. That was part of the reason that Lovino was always so grumpy, or so Feliciano thought.

"Yeah, Feli, I'll go to bed too. What time is it?" Lovino knew there was no point in arguing with Feliciano, or trying to explain that just because he would lay in the dark, he wouldn't sleep.

"It's eleven o'clock, Lovi." Feliciano smiled and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV.

"Okay, bye Feli," Lovino gently pushed Feliciano off his bed and toward the door.

"Promise you'll go to sleep?" Feliciano said at the door.

"Yes, I fucking promise I'll go to sleep, now you can go," Lovino said, becoming irritated.

Feliciano smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Lovino turned off the light and looked at the alarm clock. 11:05. Lovino sighed and wondered about how long it would be before Feliciano would actually fall asleep.

Knowing Feliciano, he would have to brush his teeth, twice. Then find the perfect pajamas. Then he would make sure that he had a glass of water by his bed. Then he would lie down and fall asleep about ten minutes after that.

So Lovino figured he had about an hour before he could get up and do anything.

'Maybe while I'm waiting for the bastard to go to sleep, I'll fall asleep,' Lovino thought to himself.

Of course, Lovino wasn't stupid, and he knew he wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. Especially not after his day of sitting right next to a giant fucking pool, watching Feliciano splash around. He could feel the nightmares waiting for him to close his eyes. The only way to beat them was to stay up until he passed out, that way he wouldn't dream. Hopefully.

For the millionth time Lovino wished he wasn't so terrified of the water. For the millionth time Lovino wished he hadn't fucked up so bad all those years ago. For the millionth time Lovino wished all those stupid counselors had been able to actually fucking do something to help him, instead of just leaving him broken, saying he needed _time_.

Lovino growled and punched the pillow next to him, furious. Why was he thinking like this on vacation? He was here for Feli, not for himself. So his problems would be set aside, so that Feli could have a good vacation.

Sighing and falling face first into the pillows Lovino heard the water in the bathroom sink come on, and heard Feliciano humming to himself. Lovino rolled his eyes. Too predictable, that was what his brother was.

After that Lovino heard Feliciano making little comments to himself in his room about whether 'this one is too fluffy' or 'I'm so silly, I didn't want to pack these pajamas!' and also 'this shirt makes me giggle too much to wear'. Two out of three correct. After another fifteen minutes of listening to Feliciano try to decide what to wear, it seemed as if the spacy Italian had picked something.

"About damn time," Lovino grumbled under his breath. He was getting pretty bored, pretending to be asleep. He felt like a fucking twelve year old at a slumber party, waiting for the mom of the kid hosting the party to go to sleep.

Then Feliciano went walking through the hotel room, looking for and finding- eventually- a cup to put water in. Three out of three correct. And we have a winner for predictability going to one Feliciano Vargas. Lovino chuckled inwardly at his own lame joke. Yeah, he was that bored.

Finally Lovino's waiting was over. Feliciano had crawled into his bed- fucking _finally!_ - About fifteen minutes ago. Lovino was willing to bet that he was out cold, dead to the world of the conscious.

Lovino slid out of his bed, not really taking care to be quiet. Feliciano slept like a fucking rock. Lovino didn't know how the hell he did it, but as long as it was keeping Lovino from being caught, he was fine with it.

Lovino pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in the dark, not caring what the hell he had pulled on. It wasn't like he was going to see anyone he knew or cared about, so who gave a damn?

Lovino slid on a pair of shoes and stuck his head out of the door, looking to make sure Feliciano really had gone to sleep. The coast was clear and Lovino stepped out into the little hallway. It was a straight shot to the door leading out of their hotel room.

As Lovino approached the door he saw a sticky note stuck on the door.

'_Lovi,'_ it read

'_I know you're gonna sneak out, even though I really hope you won't. But, if you do, please don't do anything that could get you in trouble. Also, if you're not busy when you leave, can you see if there is anywhere we can get pasta here? Thanks, vee~_

_Oh, and Lovi? While you're doing whatever, please be sure to keep in mind that I love you! _

_Thanks, Feli!'_

"Stupid bastard," Lovino muttered. Looks like Feliciano wasn't the only predictable Italian in this hotel room.

But Lovino knew he would find somewhere to get pasta.

He sighed, pulling the door open and walking out of the room into the hallway.

Now the only question was what the hell was there to do here at half past midnight?

0-0-0-

Antonio sat in his bed, the TV on. He peeked at the clock. Eleven. And Francis had just left.

Antonio found this just a tad strange. Francis wasn't one for staying up past eleven thirty, midnight at the absolute latest. But who could know, when it came to the flirtatious blonde.

Now, had it been Gilbert leaving Antonio would have still been concerned, but that was because after about ten Gilbert was really only good for mischief. But Francis? Francis didn't do late nights, other than when he was have, let's say, romantic endeavors.

But Antonio? Well, were you to ask just about anyone, they would tell you one of the most important things in his life was sleep, and because of that, he wasn't much of a late-night person.

And they wouldn't be wrong. Or, they would only be half-wrong. Because Antonio really did love sleeping. It was nice and relaxing, and good for the body.

But.

Antonio didn't sleep well at night. Not because of nightmares, though this was what Antonio's parents had thought. No, nightmares didn't plague Antonio, leaving him awake all night.

Antonio just couldn't seem to stop thinking and just sleep after the lights went out. Maybe that was why Antonio liked to take siestas so often. Because at night he just couldn't fall asleep. Although, sometimes Antonio wondered if he brought his insomnia on himself.

But there was one person who had always been able to help Antonio get to sleep. His abuelo.

When he had been younger, Antonio would wait till his parents had gone to bed, and he would sneak into his abuelo's room, to talk to him. Antonio's abuelo had lived with him and his parents since Antonio was four. All the way up until he passed.

Antonio still remembered sneaking into his room, easing the door open and quietly calling out, "Abuelo? Are you awake?"

"Si, Antonio, I am awake. Come here child," And Antonio's abuelo would beckon him to his bed.

Of course Antonio would walk over to the bed, he had been raised to respect his adults. And when he reached the side of the bed closest to his abuelo, his abuelo would reach over the side and lift him easily into the bed. Antonio would settle in next to his abuelo, turning to face him.

"Having trouble sleeping?" His abuelo would ask.

"Si," Antonio would answer, looking down, ashamed of how he could never seem to be normal.

His abuelo would chuckle and lift little Antonio's chin, stating, "There is nothing to be ashamed of, Antonio. Your Abuelita used to have trouble sleeping too, you know."

"Really?" Antonio would ask. Of course, by now he knew it to be true. But he still liked to hear his abuelo speak of his abuelita. She had died when Antonio was only one year old. But even after her death, Antonio's abuelo never tired of telling stories about her.

Antonio liked to hear about her not only because the stories would help him sleep, but because he liked to watch his abuelo speak about her. His eyes would be so passionate as he spoke of her defiant attitude. He would small warmly when he spoke of her gentle moments. He would laugh deeply when he spoke of her refusal to accept affection. But always there would be a look of pure love and adoration in his eyes when he spoke of her.

It blew Antonio's mind to hear of how much his abuelo had to push to get his abuelita. But if Antonio were to ask about it he would get the same answer.

"I took it all because I knew deep down, that she just wanted someone to love her even though she wasn't sure how to love back. She just needed someone to show her how to love and trust. And I wasn't going to let her wait for someone else to come along."

And Antonio would nod along with his abuelo's passionate answer, even if he didn't quite understand. Because he knew that his abuelo was speaking from his heart.

And even if he wasn't sure just what the words were supposed to mean, he was sure of something else.

One day Antonio wanted to speak about someone with the same passion and love and adoration in each and every one of his words.

Antonio would listen to his abuelo speak about her before slowly drifting off to sleep at odd hours of the night.

And every morning he would wake in his bed. Antonio was never for sure when he had fell asleep, but he was always more rested after the nights he sat up with his abuelo.

Ever since his passing, Antonio had found sleep at night nearly impossible. Instead he would spend his time imagining his perfect lover. Of course he knew that it would be a male, but everything else? Well, he had no idea. Whether they would be sweet or kind or tough or in need of affection or overflowing with their own, Antonio had no idea. But it didn't matter. They would be perfect, no matter what.

Antonio was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of the door opening. At first he believed it to be Francis. But instead Antonio heard the sound of Gilbert saying, "Hurry, Mattie, before someone comes out! This way to my room, we can eat the jelly beans when we get there!"

And the timid reply, "Ok, sounds fine."

And then the click of Gilbert's door closing. Antonio smiled and shook his head at this.

When Gilbert spoke of Mathew- and he did so often, because they worked together- he had a glint in his eye. Not one of deep passion, like his abuelo, but something like it. Maybe it was a beginning. Antonio wasn't sure, but he hoped that it could be. Gilbert deserved happiness.

However, the other third of the trio, Francis, had never come close to anything of the sort. And Antonio was pretty sure that suited Francis fine. But he knew, deep down, Francis wouldn't mind meeting his one and only, even if it did tie him down. And Antonio knew one day he would. God help his other half.

Antonio smirked at this thought and then heard the door open again. Looking at the clock he read that it was five past midnight. And Francis had just got in. And Antonio knew it was Francis because he heard his footsteps pass his room and walk into the next one, Francis's. Antonio shook his head. He really hoped Francis hadn't been spending his night with one of the people whose number he had gotten.

At this thought he sighed and slid out of bed, boring of his room and the TV. There had to be something to do, even if it was late. Antonio decided he was going to find out. He pulled on pants and a shirt, listening for sounds from the other room. He didn't hear much from in his room.

But once his shoes were on and he was in the hallway he could hear that Francis had turned on the TV. And coming from Gilbert's room there were giggles and 'shhs!' escaping from under the door. Antonio rolled his eyes. Could they be more obvious?

Antonio passed the last room, Ludwig's, and heard nothing except the faint sound of music. Not giving this much thought, Antonio walked to the door and opened it as quietly as he could. He quickly stepped out of the hotel room and let the door click shut.

Smiling and turning, Antonio thought to himself, 'Time to do something fun!'

0-0-0-

Lovino stood in the elevator, pushing the button for the top floor. He was bored, but he didn't want to go back to his room yet. So he figured he could screw around with the elevator, because elevators were the shit. Better than most amusement park rides, and they didn't make you need to puke- unless your name was Feliciano Vargas, that is.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, Lovino watched the numbers light up as the elevator lifted up the floor levels. But it stopped at his floor, the third floor. Lovino's eyes widened, wondering if this was the universe telling him to go to bed. But then the doors opened, a very familiar face looking at him as they did.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked with a confused smile.

"Fuck. And that is not my name," Lovino growled the last sentence, but there wasn't much bite to it. Antonio wondered if he was tired. And since he thought it, he asked it.

"Lovi, are you sleepy?"

Lovino glared at the Spaniard. "No, I'm not fucking 'sleepy'. And for the last god damn time, my name is Lovino, NOT Lovi."

Antonio smiled, stepping into the elevator and letting the doors close behind him, and the elevator continued its ascent.

"But you sound so grumpy, Lovi. So, maybe you're tired and that's why you're grumpy. And I don't like Lovino, I like Lovi."

"No, bastard, I am not grumpy, I am fucking practical. First off, sleepy and grumpy are words for five year olds, not fucking eighteen year olds. Secondly, if I was tired, don't you think I'd have the fucking sense to, oh I don't know, go back to my damn room and go to bed? And thirdly, I don't give a damn what you like, my name is Lovino. Not Lovi. So stop calling me Lovi." Lovino was breathing heavily by the end of his rant, his face slightly flushed.

"Alright, Lovino," Antonio started, unsure what to say, not wanting to push the Italian's buttons, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you awake right now?"

Lovino glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. But he did seem slightly less defensive. "Because I can be," Lovino answered.

"Alright, fair enough," Antonio said, leaning against the elevator wall.

The elevator came to a stop at the top floor and neither made a move to leave. Lovino eventually sighed and hit the button for the bottom floor.

There was another few seconds before Lovino asked quietly, "What about you, bastard."

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked, confused.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Why are you awake and not in your room sleeping right now?"

"Oh," Antonio was quiet, and for a moment considered lying. Usually the reply he got when talking about his condition was either something about how cool that was that he never had to sleep or how weird it was that he never slept.

But Antonio decided not to lie, because his abuelo would disapprove, and because he felt he could tell Lovino.

"I have insomnia. I have issues falling asleep," Antonio looked at the wall when speaking.

Lovino was quiet for a moment, and Antonio wondered what the other was thinking when he said, "Well, I guess I can't hate you for ruining my alone time now."

Antonio looked to him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Lovino rolled his eyes yet again. "Well, I was pissed that you were up, ruining my peace, but now I can't be pissed because I know how it feels to be stuck awake all damn night."

Antonio shook his head, still not following.

"Oh come on! Do I need to spell it out for you, dumbass? I was pissed, because my only alone time comes at night, when I can't fucking sleep, because of my insomnia. But, since I know that you deal with the same shit, I can't be pissed. Because I am technically ruining your peace too."

Understanding filled Antonio. "Oh, that's what you meant."

"Yes, dumbass," Lovino shook his head in frustration.

"Well, how do you deal with it?" Antonio asked.

The elevator reached the bottom floor. This time it was Antonio who hit the button for the top floor.

"I sit up until I can't even think straight then go to bed, because I'm going to fucking pass out."

At first Antonio thought Lovino was joking. "No really." Antonio said.

"Really," Lovino said, leaning back against the wall opposite Antonio.

"Oh," Antonio said.

"Yeah. What about you," Lovino asked it offhandedly, but he was curious.

"I usually can fall asleep around five, when the sun starts to come up. I think I really only have trouble sleeping when it's dark out," Antonio said, thinking about it.

"That's fucking weird," Lovino stated after a moment of contemplation.

Antonio chuckled, and he could have sworn a small smile tugged its way onto Lovino's face before it was gone again.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of weird," Antonio said.

Before Lovino could reply there was a loud bang. And then the elevator stopped moving. And the lights dimmed.

"Well, fuck," Lovino exclaimed.

"Looks like were stuck," Antonio said.

"Well no shit," Lovino said, sliding to the floor.

Antonio shrugged and sat down too, still opposite Lovino.

They were quiet for a moment and Antonio said, "We'll have to wait for someone to come and let us out."

Lovino shrugged, and in the dark it looked like Lovino had started to fall asleep. But, upon closer inspection, Antonio saw tears sliding down Lovino's cheeks.

"Lovi?" Remembering the others dislike for the nickname, Antonio started again.

"Lovinito, what is the matter?" Antonio stood and walked across the small space, sitting down next to Lovino and leaning close to him.

"Nothing, Bastard, just go back over there," Lovino turned away.

"No, what is wrong. Are you afraid?"

Lovino shook his head. "No, but I promised Feli that I wouldn't do anything stupid, and now I'm stuck in an elevator because I kept going up and down on it and I guess that pissed it off," Lovino wiped his eyes.

Antonio couldn't help himself. With Lovino being adorable and his ridiculous interpretation of their situation, Antonio couldn't hold in his laughter. It started out semi-quiet, but it grew into a full fledged laugh.

"What the hell's so funny?" Lovino yelled.

"Noth-nothing. But…we pissed…the elevator off?" Antonio continued laughing and he thought that he heard the Lovino join in.

"Yeah, bastard, we pissed the elevator off and now we're stuck in elevator purgatory."

Now Antonio was sure he heard the little Italian next to him laughing, if just a little.

"Well, then I suppose we have to sit here in elevator purgatory until the elevator stops being pissed or until someone rescues us," Antonio sighed.

Lovino was silent. Then he spoke again, this time quietly.

"Yeah, I guess we are stuck here, bastard," Lovino leaned his head back, eyes now dry, and mouth in an almost smile.

They were quiet for a few more minutes before Antonio asked, "Lovinito, can I ask you something?"

"…Yeah…guess so…"

"Can I tell you a story, Lovinito?"

"I told you already that I wasn't fucking five."

"Yeah, but…I want to tell someone this story, and it'll pass the time."

His voice was so hopeful, Lovino couldn't say no.

"Alright, I'll listen to your damn story. But it better not be something stupid like Little Red Riding hood or The Three Bears, you got it?"

"Don't worry, Lovinito. I can assure you, you've never heard this story."

"Then get on with it," Lovino said.

"Well, it all starts with this girl. A woman, really. She was fierce, and she didn't take anything from anyone," Antonio closed his eyes.

"She sounds like my kind of person," Lovino stated, his eyes also closed, imagining.

"Shh, Lovinito let me continue."

Antonio waited for Lovino to yell at him or cuss at him, but no complaints came, so Antonio continued.

"She wasn't a people person, but she was beautiful, if a little hard to swallow…" Antonio let his memories from his abuelo's stories fill his mind, and for the first time, Antonio shared his abuelo's stories with someone he thought they might help.

Lovino began to drift in and out of sleep as the story progressed, but not because he was bored. It was just that the Spanish bastard had such a soothing voice. The story was lovely, and Lovino was sure it was special to Antonio.

His head leaned against Antonio's shoulder as the story of the strong willed woman and her foolish admirer continued.

By the end of the story, Lovino had fallen asleep against Antonio. Antonio smiled and then the lights returned and the elevator began to move again.

Antonio stood, being careful not to disturb Lovino, and hit the button for their floor. As the Elevator moved Antonio gently picked up Lovino. When the doors opened Antonio walked to what he was pretty sure was Lovino's room.

"Lovinito, wake up," Antonio cooed into Lovino's ear.

"Whaddaya want, bastard," Lovino muttered.

"We're back at your room."

This seemed to wake the Italian. Antonio sat him down on his feet and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me share my story, Lovinito," Antonio whispered, smiling.

"Don't thank me. Thank the elevator for putting us in elevator purgatory," Lovino muttered, turning to the door and pulling out the key, opening the door.

"Of course, Lovinito, of course," Antonio chuckled and watched Lovino walk into his room before turning to his. He got out his key and opened his door, walking in, and walked quietly to his room. Everyone else seemed to have gone to bed.

Antonio saw why as he crawled into bed and saw the time. Four in the morning. Antonio yawned and stretched, sliding under the covers and falling asleep, dreams of his abuelo and abuelita filling his mind.

0-0-0-

Lovino slid into bed and almost immediately fell asleep. But not before managing to say, "Thanks for putting us in purgatory, elevator."

Then his eyes did close, and sleep overtook Lovino.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Everything that takes place in this chapter is happening at roughly the same time as the previous chapter. _

_PruCan and GerIta _

_And I cannot write GerIta to save my life, so if any of you lovelies reading have any tips/comments/constructive criticism, is it greatly appreciated. _

Chapter 6

Video Games and Dreams of Someone Special

Gilbert sat in his room, listening to the door close as Francis left for the Gaming Center. He almost stood and left with him, but decided not to. He knew it wasn't cool to mope, but he had been broken up with over the phone during spring break. So he was allowed to mope, in an awesome manner.

Gilbert stared at the TV for another minute before remembering that there was a perfectly good Xbox that he could be using.

But Xbox wasn't any fun when playing by ones self. Well, they could be, but it was better when you had someone else. So Gilbert decided to ask Antonio to play.

A glance at the clock changed his mind. It was 11:20. And Antonio liked to sleep, so he was probably already passed out.

He could always ask Ludwig- scratch that, Ludwig would kick his ass in whatever they played. And so Gilbert would not be asking him to play. Plus, he was sure Ludwig had gone to bed already anyway.

And Francis had already left.

Well shit.

What was Gilbert supposed to do now?

Gilbert leaned back against his pillows and something caught his eyes. His half of the jelly beans.

And then Gilbert knew exactly who he would ask to play video games with him.

One Mathew Williams.

Gilbert sat up and bit his lip, trying to remember what Mattie's room number had been… 607! The one that was supposed to be his…

'Alright,' Gilbert thought. 'Now just dial and hope its Mathew that answers.'

And so Gilbert picked up the hotel room phone. And he dialed. And it rang. And then a voice came on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" A quiet, timid voice asks.

"Mattie? That you?"

"Gilbert?"

"Yes, it is I, the awesome me, thank you for noticing," Gilbert couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, so did you need something, or did you call my room just to because?" Gilbert could see Mathew twisting the phone cord around his finger.

"Yes, I did want something," Gilbert said.

"And that would be?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Mathew, I'm bored."

"That's nice, Gilbert. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, Mathew, I want you to walk across the hall and into my room and play some Xbox with me."

"Now?" (A/N: no. _tomorrow._ -.-)

"Yes, now."

"But it's almost eleven thirty at night."

"So? Is your brother guarding the door to make sure you stay in bed?"

"…No…"

"And do you have some strict bed time that MUST be followed?"

A sigh. "…No…"

"And lastly, do you have a nanny that gave you warm milk and cookies and read you a beddy bye story before tucking you in?"

"…No, no I don't, Gilbert."

"Well that's good, because I would be pissed if you hadn't sent her over here with some cookies for me."

"Yeah, of course."

"So you'll come over then, right?"

"…"

"Mattie?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…I'll be there in just a minute."

Gilbert continued to grin as he set the phone down and walked to the door, opening it and waiting for Mathew. The wait wasn't long.

Mathew came over to the door and Gilbert stepped back, letting Mathew walk in. He smiled timidly, and he had a video game and his bags of jelly beans tucked tightly against his chest.

"Hurry, Mattie, before someone comes out! This way to my room, we can eat the jelly beans when we get there!" Gilbert said.

And the timid reply, "Ok, sound fine."

Gilbert smiled when they reached his room. Mathew sat his stuff gently on Gilbert's bed, smiling shyly at him.

"So what game did you bring?" Gilbert asked.

"It's a zombie fighting game. Alfred brought it, even though it scares the hell out of him. He's a moron."

Gilbert laughed. "Well, The Awesome Me will go get the console, then we can play!"

Mathew nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

When Gilbert returned from getting the Xbox he hooked it up and they settled on the bed, jelly beans between them.

"We don't really have to worry about rating them, do we Gilbert?"

"Let's just say what we think. If they're awesome enough to be remembered, we'll remember them."

And then they hit play, after being sure the volume was turned down.

It was a zombie fighting game. Gilbert picked a tall, buff character. Mathew picked a more lean character that wasn't as tall.

And then they began. The first part was more of a tutorial level then an actual challenge. Mathew found it nice to be able to play without his brother nearly passing out at every little thing he saw- which was more often than not, birds.

The game switched to a cut scene and Gilbert reached into one of the bags, popping the jelly bean into his mouth without looking at it.

"Mein Gott, that was gross! So un-awesome!" Gilbert hissed, sticking his tongue out to show his distaste.

"I don't know what flavor that was, or what it looked like, but if you get one of those, don't eat it. Trust me." Gilbert said, still making a funny face.

Mathew couldn't help but giggle a little. Not just because Gilbert had eaten a nasty flavor, but because he was trying- a failing horribly- to keep Mathew from eating the same flavor.

"So not awesome, laughing at me like that," Gilbert said.

"But I'm not laughing at you I'm just…not not laughing at you!" Mathew said which made him giggle even more.

"Oh, so that how you want to play it," Gilbert smirked, an evil glint in his eye, before reaching over and beginning to tickle Mathew's stomach.

This sent Mathew into another fit of laughter. This one slightly louder and much stronger.

"Gilbert stop!" Mathew huffed out between giggles, making his demand sound weak. And it was.

"I…can't brea…the! And some…someone is gonna…hear!" Mathew's speech came in short gasps, between even more laugher. Gilbert had moved on from his stomach to his neck and legs, tickling any and every available spot.

"Should have thought about that before laughing at the awesome me," Gilbert said, smirking and leaning over Mathew.

"Please! I'll do…HAHAHA…Anything!"

"Say I'm way more awesome than you could ever be!" Gilbert said, squeezing on Mathews side, sending him into yet another fit of laughing and wheezing.

"Ne…never!" Mathew exclaimed, trying to twist out of Gilberts reach, sending himself flying across Gilbert, landing with his stomach across Gilbert's legs.

But before Gilbert could get Mathew to admit defeat, and before Mathew could finish getting away, their controllers began to shake violently.

Both looked at the screen and saw that their characters were in the middle of a zombie attack, and they were just sitting there. Without a word Gilbert grabbed his controller and Mathew grabbed his. There was an unspoken agreement that the two would continue their argument after the attack.

But neither was to do anything except kick zombie ass until all the zombies were gone. Mathew wasn't even going to move off of Gilbert. And Gilbert wasn't going to pick up the jelly beans off of him.

They stared intently at the screen, both hitting buttons rapidly, as if their lives depended on it- and their lives did. Their digital lives.

Mathew was in the middle of shooting zombies when one came up and grabbed him from behind. Before he could shake it off Gilbert kicked it- Gilbert preferred to use hand to hand combat instead of guns.

Mathew returned the favor when Gilbert was about to become munchies for the zombies surrounding him. Mathew shot two of them and gets the rest of their attention long enough for Gilbert to heal. Again, it was nice for Mathew to be playing with someone who wouldn't make him do everything.

When the zombies had all been taken care of Mathew moved so that Gilbert's knees weren't jutting into his stomach and Gilbert picked up the jelly beans that had fallen onto the mattress, putting them back in the bags. They did this while walking through some abandoned building.

Mathew was still lying on his stomach and Gilbert did so as well.

"So, Mattie," Gilbert said, his character helping Mathew's move a heavy object.

"Yeah, Gilbert?" Mathew said, his character turning slowly in the new area, searching for the undead.

"You still haven't admitted my awesomeness, and how it makes your awesomeness cower," Gilbert said, glancing over at Mathew's face, grinning.

"I will admit you have extreme awesomeness. But my awesomeness is at least equal to yours." Mathew said, smiling as well and peaking over at Gilbert.

"I'll accept that," Gilbert said after a second.

Mathew felt himself blush, and was glad that the game kept him from having to respond, because of the zombies that jumped out of the darkness.

When they had once again defeated the immediate zombie threat Mathew stifled a yawn, not wanting to go back to his room yet. He was having fun.

"Getting tired, Mattie?" Gilbert asked, looking over to him before returning his gaze to the screen.

"No, I'm fine," Mathew said. But it didn't matter, because right after stating that Mathew yawned again, this time louder.

"Yeah, I can see how wide awake you are," Gilbert said, laughing.

Mathew ignored him, cheeks heating up again.

"How about we finish this level, then we save the game, and then you go to bed?" Gilbert said his voice only slightly more gentle. But Mathew heard the gentle tone and felt his blush creeping up his neck.

"Yeah, okay," Mathew said.

Then they continued. Soon they met their first boss fight. Mathew distracted it while Gilbert did most of the damage. Since they weren't very far into the game the fight wasn't hard. And then the screen said, 'Level 1: Complete. SAVE&QUIT or SAVE&CONTINUE.

Gilbert clicked on the 'SAVE&QUIT' button, waiting for the game to have saved before getting up to get the game and put it up for Mathew, then turned the console off.

"Here ya go, Mattie," Gilbert said, handing him the game and his jelly beans. Mathew took them in his hands and smiled slightly.

Gilbert followed him to the door, then to the door of his hotel room. He opened the door for Mathew, watching him as he walked quietly across the hallway and pulling out his room key, opened his door and then walking into his room and letting it close behind him. Gilbert couldn't help but smile as he turned and walked back to his room, laying across the bed and looking at his clock. 12:45. Mathew had been there for over an hour. Gilbert grinned and clicked the off button on his TV remote and sliding under his blankets, drifting off into a peaceful dream of kicking zombie ass with Mathew.

0-0-0-

Mathew walked into his room and let the door shut quietly behind him. He sat Alfred's game down on the table and walked to his room, putting the jelly beans on his desk and crawling into bed.

Mathew grabbed one of the jelly beans and popped it into his mouth.

And the jelly bean?

…

…

…

Tasted like shit.

0-0-0-

Feliciano looked at himself in the mirror after brushing his teeth. He looked down at the shiny gold chain that was hanging low under his shirt. He reached up and pulled on it to reveal a small ring that had a little tiger attached to it. He smiles at the ring, letting himself be sad, just for a moment, before letting the ring slid back under his shirt. He had come for Lovino, not himself. He wanted to help Lovino get better. Not find his one true best friend. Feliciano looked into the mirror and smiled a real smile, thinking that if he found his best friend along the way, it wouldn't be the end of the world.

After sticking the sticky note onto the door for Lovino to find, Feliciano walked back to his room, setting his water glass next to his bed and sliding into the bed. He smiled and closed his eyes, hoping that Lovino would be safe tonight.

He fell asleep quickly.

When Feliciano opened his eyes he didn't feel like himself. Of course, that was probably because he was a younger version of himself. How odd.

Feliciano knew what he was dreaming about, of course. This was a dream of something that had actually happened. Plus, he had had this dream before. Just not in a while. Maybe it was all the thinking about Ludwig. Who knew?

Little Feli was sitting on a merry-go-round at the park, waiting for his best friend, Ludwig.

Ludwig was shy, but he was also very nice, once you got past his terrifying outer shell. And his not so nice attitude. But after that, Ludwig was great.

Feli smiled to himself and pushed the merry-go-round with his feet. Ludwig would be here any minute; he had promised he wouldn't forget.

And then Feli saw him. He came walking up slowly, a small frown on his face.

"Luddy!" Feli cried, jumping up and smiling at him.

"Feli…I have to tell you something," Ludwig looked to the ground as he spoke.

"What is it?" Feli asked, confused.

"I'm moving," Ludwig said.

"No! Luddy, you can't move! You're my friend!" Feli said.

"I have to though. My mom and dad and brother said so…" Ludwig still kept looking at the ground.

"But Luddy! You're my best friend! What am I going to do when you go?! Who's gonna be my best friend?" Feli's bottom lip began to quiver and tears pooled at the corners of his eyes.

"Don't cry Feli. We can still be…best friends," Ludwig's cheeks reddened.

"But how?" Feli sniffled, wiping the corners of his eyes.

Ludwig thought for a moment before saying, "We'll just have to remember we're best friends."

Feli nodded and then his face brightened.

"Luddy! We can trade rings!"

Ludwig looked at Feli, confused.

"The ones we got together when we went on the fieldtrip to aquarium? From the gift shop?" Feli looked excited.

"Uh-huh." Ludwig said. But Feli could tell he still wasn't following.

"We can trade those rings so that we won't forget each other! And if we don't see each other till we grow up, we'll know each other because of them!" Feli smiled and then slid his ring off of his finger.

Ludwig slid off his ring as well. Feli smiled and held out his hand with the ring in it. Ludwig took the ring and set his down in its place. Feli smiled hugely at Ludwig and Ludwig returned the smile with a small one of his own.

"Remember to always keep it with you that way if I see you or you see me we'll know but the ring! Okay, Luddy? Always keep it! Don't lose it!"

"Aright Feli, I won't lose it, I promise." Ludwig held onto the ring.

Then Ludwig's mom called out, "Ludwig! Tell your friend good bye honey! It's time to go home and finish packing! We leave tomorrow."

Feli's face fell and he felt tears start to well up again.

"You're leave tomorrow?" Feli asked quietly.

Ludwig nodded. "I should have told you sooner."

Feli shrugged and then attacked Ludwig with a hug, still sniffling.

Ludwig slowly hugged back and they stayed that way until Ludwig's mother called again.

"Ludwig honey, we have to go!"

With that Ludwig pulled away from the hug.

"Good bye, Feli," He whispered.

"Don't forget me, Luddy!" Feli said back, eyes wide.

"I won't. I promise." And then Ludwig really did have to go.

Feli watched him go, feeling the tears slid down his cheeks. He sat back down on the merry-go-round. But Feli wasn't feeling very merry. And he didn't use his feet to push himself around this time.

Ludwig walked away with his mom, holding tightly to the ring. As soon as he got home he found an old chain and put the ring on it, then asked his mom to help him out it on.

His mother had smiled and obliged, having seen the exchange of rings between the two boys. She hoped they would see each other again. She really did.

0-0-0-

Ludwig woke, eyes popping open. He lay still in his bed for a moment before sliding out of bed and walking out to the bathroom. He washed his face and then looked into the mirror, seeing the familiar glint of the silver chain around his neck. He pulled on the chain and saw the little monkey attached to it. He smiled, thinking of when they had gotten their rings. They hadn't been able to choose their own. But had instead been given them without a choice.

Ludwig let the chain slip back under his shirt while turning and going back to his room, quietly closing his door and getting back into bed. His clock read 2:30. His eyes closed after seeing that. He thought back to the ring.

The chain had changed over the years, but the ring had always stayed with Ludwig, under his shirt. He had promised, after all, to keep it with him at all times. And Ludwig wasn't going to break that promise.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Yay for short meaningless nonsense that the author finds necessary to tell you people._

_This chapter is short, meaningless, and the next will be up asap, to make up for the not so important-ness of this chapter (although it is important to push this storyline further….) _

_Without further ado…_

**Chapter 7. **

Why had Mathew stayed up late? Why didn't he just go to bed, like a normal person, instead of staying up playing a stupid video game with Gilbert? Oh, yeah, Mathew remembered why. Because he was weak and couldn't tell Gilbert no.

And now Mathew was sitting in bed listening Alfred talk ninety to nothing about something or another. All Mathew could really gather was that Alfred was hungry and tired of waiting for him and Arthur to wake up.

"Huh? What do you want?" Mathew mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, wake up! I said I'm hungry. I need food to continue being the hero that I am. So wake up!" Alfred said.

Arthur called from his room, "It's no use trying to go back to sleep. He keeps bloody talking."

Mathew sighed, sliding off the bed away from Alfred and changing quickly into day clothes. Alfred just kept talking, ignoring the fact that his brother was changing. Sometimes being invisible had its perks.

After everyone was ready the three went down for lunch. Arthur and Mathew stayed mostly quiet, preoccupied with their own thoughts. But it didn't really matter, because Alfred just kept talking, going on about one thing or another. As long as either Mathew or Arthur grunted or nodded every few minutes he continued like nothing was happening.

After eating the three went back up to their room, Arthur and Mathew napping and Alfred leaving with a, "Bye dudes!"

0-0-0-

"Wake up, Feli," Lovino muttered, yawning as he shook his younger brother. He didn't go to bed till around five and he was STILL the first person to wake up. Even if it was almost noon. It just didn't seem fair. At all.

"Hmm~?" Feliciano groaned as he rolled over to face Lovino.

"Wake. Up. It is time to get out of bed," Lovino said, pulling the blankets off of Feliciano.

"Can't we just sleep a little longer~?" Feliciano whined.

"No. It is already almost noon. And I need to eat. So get the hell up," Lovino said, standing and walking back to his room. He knew that the thought of food would get Feliciano up, if nothing else.

Finally Lovino managed to get Feliciano down stairs to eat. Since Feliciano kept complaining about sleep and Lovino had a pounding head ache (and didn't want to see a certain Spanish bastard) They took their food up stairs.

0-0-0-

"Mon ami, wake up~!" Francis said in a sing song voice, shaking the sleeping Spaniard.

"Qué tengo que levantarme?" Antonio muttered, rolling over and pulling a pillow over his face.

"Oui. Et si vous allez à parler l'espagnol, je vais parler en français. Ainsi se lever." Francis said, pulling the pillow off of Antonio's face.

"Guys! Not awesome! To many languages, not awake long enough," Gilbert said, walking into Antonio's room. Antonio groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good. You're awake!" Francis said. Antonio grunted in response.

"Where. Is Ludwig?" Antonio asked, yawning.

"He went down to get something for us to eat. I think pizza was decided," Francis answered, sitting down on Antonio's bed.

Gilbert walked around the bed and sat on the other side and no one said anything for a moment before Antonio interrupted the silence by asking Gilbert, "Who was here last night?"

Gilbert looked at Antonio, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked, eyes wide, chuckling nervously. "You were passed out, Tonio. You probably had some dream about the awesome me. Don't worry. It happens to everyone."

"No. I'm pretty sure you had someone over here, Gil. And I don't dream about you. Unless it's a nightmare." Antonio grinned.

Francis chuckled. "Don't worry, Gilbert! You can tell us! We're your friends, aren't we?"

Gilbert glared at Antonio for a second before saying, "Well, I may have played video games last night. With someone." He gave a sly grin.

"Would this be the same someone you snuck off with when we first got here?" Francis asked, smirking.

"The little blonde co-worker?" Antonio added, a small smile.

"He has a name!" Gilbert said, rolling his eyes. "And we were just playing a game, so don't get any un-awesome ideas!"

"Isn't that what they always say, Francis?" Antonio asked, chuckling.

"Oui. They say 'just games' one moment and the next its 'we've been married for thirty years'!" Francis said, laughing.

"Married!? What are you talking about! Who the hell was talking about marriage!?" Gilbert said, rolling his eyes.

"He's kidding! But really, ask the poor kid out. If he's willing to put up with you late at night, then he must like you," Antonio said, yawning again.

"I must agree with Antonio, Gilbert," Francis said with a dramatic sigh.

"What do you mean put up with me? You people should be honored to be in the presence of such awesome-ness. And besides. Mathew isn't gay," Gilbert said.

Francis rolled his eyes and Antonio laughed.

"What?" Gilbert asked.

"Not gay? Come on, Gilbert, just ask the poor boy out before he changes his mind about you," Antonio said, still slightly chuckling.

Francis nodded.

Everyone was silent for a few moment as that sunk in before Antonio asked, "What about you, Francis? Did you meet anyone especially note-worthy?" Antonio asked.

Francis grinned. "Well, there was a little one down in the game room last night. Very feisty. And he gave me a stuffed frog," Francis said, chuckling.

"You sure he didn't just leave it on accident?" Antonio asked.

"No! He gave it to me! And even though he obviously affraid to admit he thinks I am beautiful, I will make him say it," Francis said, a sure smile on his face.

Antonio just shook his head. "Always messing with people's feelings."

"Not messing with! Helping them to realize!" Francis faked a look of hurt before laughing.

"Whatever you say, mi amigo," Antonio said with a sigh.

Gilbert looked up and then said, "So you really think he's gay?"

Francis sighed and Antonio laughed, leaning back on the bed.

0-0-0-

Ludwig was carrying the pizza to the elevator as he thought about his dream from the night before. Why now, of all times, was he thinking about the past? What could have brought it on? He tried to push the thought away as he walked to his room.

0-0-0-

Yay for another chapter. This one is way over due. But hopefully the next will be up in a few days, because things are finally starting to happen! Yay!

Anyway, this chapter was short and seems pointless. But I needed filler... So there ya go.

But next chapter stuff shall happen.

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur wasn't sure why he was going to the game room. He knew he didn't have anything to prove. He knew he was better at any arcade game than the stupid frog.

But his pride led him down to the game room. Almost immediatly he saw Francis leaning against the crane machine, a grin playing on his lips. Arthur glared at him.

Francis returned the glare with a wave. Arthur stomped over.

"Lets just get this over with," Arthur muttered.

"You think it will be easy to beat me? That it will only take a few moments?" Francis asked.

"No, I bloody know it will only take a few moments," Arthur replied, crossing his arms.

"Then please, show me how it's done. What game would you like to play?" Francis smiled.

"Let's play air hockey." Arthur said, walking toward the table.

Francis followed him, watching as he payed for the puck.

"First to reach ten wins," Arthur said, getting ready to hit the 'start' button.

"Oui." Francis said. Arthur hit the 'start' button and the game came to life. Francis and Arthur went back and forth for awhile before finally Arthur scored a point. He grinned triumphantly. Francis rolled his eyes. "Don't get to cocky, mon ami."

Arthur just smirked and they conintued playing. Francis scored the next two points, causing Arthur to glare at him. Francis just shrugged.

Then Arthur scored three points in a row. 4 to 2. But Arthur wasn't grinning now. This was too much like the last time...

_The score was 4 to 2. Arthur was grinning and Alfred was grinning as well. It wasn't often he saw Arthur so happy. He let Arthur score the next point on purpose. _

Arthur scored another point. This was getting to be way to familiar. Francis scored another point. And then Arthur scored. 6 to 3.

Francis could see he was going to lose. He had never been good at air hockey. But he couldn't have said no when Arthur choose it. The only thing bother Francis at that point was why Arthur seemed to be so upset. He wasn't grinning with the emminant victory. Instead he seemed almost upset.

Francis got the next two points. Arthur hadn't been paying close enough attention. 6 to 5. The game was getting close. Arthur shook away his distracted thoughts and scored another two points. 8 to 5. And now the game was really starting to feel close to another vivid memory.

_Alfred was catching up in score. He didn't want Arthur to win. Not because he was upset. Just because he knew Arthur was a very sore winner. And he was adorable when he sulked about losing. _

Francis scored three points. 8 to 8. Francis was catching up and fast. He smirked at Arthur and was met with a stoney glare. Francis then scored another point. 8 to 9. It was going to be a great win for Francis.

_The score was 8 to 9, Alfred in the lead. He knew when he won Arthur would be pissed. He also knew Arthur would get over it, demand a rematch, and Alfred would agree. It was hard to tell Arthur no. _

Francis scored the winning point. He looked to Arthur expecting him to be seething. But instead he seemed lost in thought. He looked to almost be in pain. Francis walked over to him and when Arthur looked up at meet his eyes Arthur suddenly began to glare.

_"Don't be a sore loser, Iggy. I still love ya. Even if ya didn't beat me in air hockey. We can go again!" Alfred grinned. _

"Oh, Lapin, don't be a sore loser! I'm sure everyone will still be your friends even if you can't beat me in air hockey. And there are plently of other games you can try to beat me in." Francis winked.

_Alfred leaned in quickly, placing a small peck to his lips before pulling him into a hug and laughing at his bright red face. _

Francis leaned forward, brushing his lips against Arthur's, so soft it couldn't really be called a kiss. More of a light touching of the lips, a feather light feeling that was gone faster than it had come. Francis chuckled and patted Arthur on the back, stepping back.

_Arthur just glared at Alfred, blushing a dark red and crossing his arms. "Just...just shut up, Alfred."_

Arthur stood there for a moment before slapping Francis across the face. "How dare you invade my personal space like that! You-you-you bloody arse! You sick, perverted, wanker!"

Francis stared at him for a moment, rubbing his cheek before saying, "Well, I was just being polite, trying to make your LOSE a little less terrible!"

"I LET YOU WIN, YOU FUCKING ARSE!"

"DON'T LIE! YOU SORE LOSER! YOU ROSBIF!"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND INSULT ME WITH YOUR AWFUL FROG LANGUAGE!"

Francis glared at Arthur. His cheek was still stinging from beign slapped. His hands were in fists as he hissed, "No wonder you can't make friends! You are so rude and hateful and such a sore loser that you can't make friends because everyone HATES you!"

Another memory surfaced.

_"You are so rude and mean and hateful and you are impossible to please! I don't even know made me fall in love with you in the first place! You don't care about others, you are so moody, and I can't figure out what you want from me! I'm done with all your shit, Arthur. We're done."_

Arthur could feel himself tearing up. What did Francis know?

"Just...Just shut the bloody hell up!" Arthur said before turning and running from the room.

Francis bit his lip and sighed. He didn't know where that had come from. What was wrong with him? It was just something in Arthur. It brought out the worst in him.

He slowly made his way back to the room. When he got there it was just a little after midnight. Everyone was alseep. And soon, so was Francis...

0-0-0-

Lovino was staring at the ceiling. He didn't have to get up. He didn't have to be awake. He just had to...Sleep. Just...Sleep.

He started to count sheep. "One fucking sheep. Two fucking sheep. Three fucking sheep. Four fucking sheep. This shit is not working. Five fucking sheep. Who the hell came up with this. Six fucking sheep. Dammit, why am I still awake?! Seven fucking sheep. Fuck it, I'm going to get some juice."

Lovino sat up and slid out of bed, pulling on a shirt and pants and walking out of his room and out into the hall. He walked to the end of the hall and pulled some money. He fed the money into the machine and then hit the button for tomato juice.

Nothing happened.

Lovino hit the button again.

Still nothing.

The machine read 'no credit. please deposit money'.

Lovino kicked the machine, then fell to the floor, holding his foot. He had worn his flip flops.

He sat like that for a moment, not crying.

Then someone sat a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Lovi, are you okay?"

Lovino jumped and looked over his shoulder, seeing Antonio there. He glared at him. "What the fuck do you want?"

Antonio just smiled and shook his head. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fucking fine. My foot just hurts because the machine won't give me my damn juice!" Lovino said.

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "You kicked the vending machine?"

Lovino glared at the machine. "It would give up my fucking juice."

Antonio sighed and said, "Well, that doesn't make it okay to kick the machine. You'll hurt your foot."

"I see that now, bastard. Thanks for that amazing insight." He rolled his eyes.

Antonio chuckled. "Okay, well can you stand on it? Or do you want me to carry you to your room?"

Lovino stood up and said, "You don't have to carry anyone anywhere, bastard."

Antonio smiled and said, "Well, since we're both awake and your foot is okay, do you want to maybe work on that scavenger hunt?"

Lovino thought about it for a second before saying, "Yeah, I guess so. But only because I haven't started it yet and Feli is having fun and would love to stay another few nights if he can."

Antonio nodded and said, "Ok! I'll go grab the scavenger hunt clue! I'll be back here in just a second."

Lovino went to his own room, getting his own ipad and meeting Antonio in the hallway.

They read the first clue: 'You will find where you need to go at the place where the future is fortold'.

Antonio shrugged and said, "Lets go!"

Lovino sighed and rolled his eyes. They walked to the elevator. Antonio looked over to Lovino and said, "Lovi, why are you afraid of water?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Who the hell said I was afraid of water?"

"Well no one, but I just thought that since you never get in the water that you were maybe...afraid..." Antonio gave him a small, sad smile.

Lovino glared at him. "Bastard, number one, that is none of your fucking buisness. Number two, I'm not afraid of fucking water. So shut the hell up."

Antonio sighed inwardly, deciding it would be best to drop the subject. But only for right then. He was quiet while they waited for the elevator to finish its descent.

When they stepped out Lovino spotted a fortune teller booth. He looked at Antonio and said, "Antonio, there's a fortune teller booth. Do you think that might be where we need to go?"

Antonio smiled and nodded and they quietly walked across the room. They both scanned their ipads and the next clue popped up.

'If you have a super sweet tooth, this is the place to be'

Lovino rolled his eyes. Could the clues get easier? They started walking to the stairs to get to the lower levels. There were two stores still open. One of which was called Super Sweet Tooth.

Lovino again rolled his eyes at the simplicity of the scavenger hunt. Antonio and he walked to the shop, both scanning their ipads. The next clue was sending them to the pool, but it wasn't open after one am except for the days of night swim. And that night was not a night that night swim happened.

Lovino and Antonio headed back to the elevator and Antonio asked, "So you have a twin brother.."

"Yeah, what about it?" Lovino asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just starting conversation."

"Sure."

"So...what's he like?"

"... He's really... Bouncy. And he likes to fucking talk non-stop. And everything he does is perfect. And he is just fucking perfect. And everyone just loves him sooooo much," Lovino crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

"Oh. Well, thats...nice..." Antonio said.

The doors opened and they walked onto the floor and Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand, pulling him down the hall.

"What the hell?" Lovino hissed.

"Just come on!" Antonio said. They reached the vending machine at the end of the hall and he pulled out some money, depositing it into the machine and then hitting the button for tomato juice. It dropped down into the hole at the bottom and Antonio handed it to Lovino, smiling and saying, "Good night Lovi."

Lovino took the juice and blushed ever so slightly. Antonio disappeared into his room and Lovino whispered, "Night, Antonio."

He walked into his room and laid down. It was two thirty.

"Eight fucking sheep. Nine fucking" yawn "sheep. Ten sheep. I can't believe this shit is working. Eleven fucking sheep."

Lovino fell asleep before he hit fifteen sheep.

0-0-0-

Yay for another chapter. Next up soon.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

A/N Holy crap, I am so sorry for not updating. I guess I was on a hiatus, but now I am so over it.

Day 3 Water Slide, My Best Friend, More Scavenger Hunts-

Feliciano woke up early, and yawned, sitting up. He looked over at the clock. It was just after ten in the morning.

He smiled when he didn't hear and noises coming from his brother. "Maybe I'll go get some breakfast for both of us!" Feliciano said to himself.

He hopped out of bed and got dressed, going quickly to the door and skipping to the elevator. He squeezed his eyes shut as the elevator took him down to the main level, trying to not get sick by the motion.

When the doors opened, Feliciano smiled and walked out of the elevator, heading for the stairs that lead to the food shops. He was happily walking down the stairs when he missed his footing and fell forward, his chin scrapping against the rest of the stairs. When he reached the bottom his eyes began to tear up and he began to sniffle.

A pair of boots filled his vision and a rough voice asked, "Are you alright?"

Feliciano looked up and saw the blonde haired male that reminded him of Luddy. He whimpered and with a sigh the blonde reached down, picking him up carefully and taking him to the closest bathroom.

He gently sat Feliciano on the counter and grabbed some paper towels, gently cleaning off Feliciano's chin.

"You should try not to fall down stairs. It helps when you pay attention." The male said in a condescending tone.

"Whatever you say. My name is Feliciano!" Feli said, smiling. "Is your name Ludwig? Because, you look like my friend, Ludwig. And he used to tell me the same kind of stuff."

The tall male froze and looked at him before slowly pulling out his necklace from under his shirt, showing his monkey ring.

A huge grin crossed Feliciano's face as he pulled out his ring and said, "I knew it was you, Luddy!"

Ludwig stood there, staring at him before saying, "Feli?"

Feliciano nodded and started to swing his feet happily. "This is turning out to be a great vacation!"

Ludwig nodded and started to turn slightly red, unsure what he was supposed to do now.

Feliciano, however, seemed very at ease. "Luddy, I'm hungry." He stated simply.

And then it was as if eleven years hadn't even passed. Ludwig sighed and helped Feliciano off of the counter, leading him to a shop where he could get something for himself and his brother.

(A/N: So, now I just have to get them… Romantically involved.)

0-0-0-

Arthur was lying in bed, staring at the roof and being miserable. He had acted rashly at the arcade the night before. He shouldn't have slapped Francis. It wasn't his fault that the situation had reminded him of a time in the past.

Arthur rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. He was so sure he had moved on from Alfred. He had dated. He had hung out with Alfred and felt nothing for him other than friendship.

And yet spending ten minutes with the stupid Frog had brought up memories that he didn't want to think about.

What was it that had made Arthur remember all of those feelings? Really, what had it been that had made him feel so strongly toward Francis?

Arthur growled into the pillow and then rolled back over, facing the roof again. He closed his eyes. "I have to apologize to him."

He groaned. "But there is no need to seek him out…"

0-0-0-

Antonio couldn't figure it out. Francis had acted strange all day long. He hadn't flirted with a single girl, though they had been at the pool all day long.

Actually, he had turned some girls down, rather rudely.

And Gilbert had begun to notice too.

"What is your deal, Franny?" Gilbert asked, looking at him, confused, as yet another girl walked away, looking hurt.

Francis shrugged. "I'm just not in the mood for shallow girls today."

Antonio just kept looking at him. "This doesn't have something to do with a certain green-eyed male, does it?"

Francis looked at Antonio and gave a forced laugh. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Before Gilbert or Antonio could answer Francis walked away.

Gilbert shrugged and then saw Mathew, sitting across the room by himself. "I'm gonna go." Gilbert said, and he was off again too.

Antonio sighed. "Maybe this vacation spot isn't as great as I thought it would be…"

Antonio rested his head in his hands and stayed that way until a familiar voice said, "Hey, ass hole."

Antonio's spirits instantly lifted. "Lovi!"

Lovino scowled but didn't say anything about the name. "What the hell are you doing, moping? We have a scavenger hunt to finish."

Antonio was slightly surprised, but he said, "Okay, let's go!"

The next clue sent them to a life guard post. The life guard signed the ipad and gave them the next clue. "The person you are looking for helps you with the heavy things in life."

Antonio thanked the life guard, while Lovino rolled his eyes. They started to walk away when Lovino said, "I bet he was talking about the bell hop."

Antonio smiled. "You're right!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Let's go find him."

When they found the hulking, terrifying bell hop, they also found a grinning Alfred. "Dude, I am so the hero. But you can be my side kick!"

The figure gave a chuckle and signed the ipad that Alfred was holding. "I'd be a much better villain, da?"

Alfred grinned, "Then you can be nemesis!"

Then he noticed the other two standing there. "Hey, you're the guys from the room mix up!"

Antonio nodded and smiled, while Lovino scowled.

"Well, bye dudes, I have a scavenger hunt to finish."

Antonio looked at the bell hop. "We need you to sign this!"

He nodded and signed. Lovino pulled Antonio away before he could start conversation. "That guy gave me the fucking creeps." He muttered.

Antonio laughed and said, "Come on, Lovi. We have more clues to follow!"

Lovino sighed and followed him.

0-0-0-

Mathew was sitting by himself when Gilbert came walking up.

Mathew smiled and waved.

"Hey, Mathew." Gilbert said, sitting down.

"What, no comment about how you are gracing me with your awesome presence?" Mathew asked.

Gilbert grinned. "Nah. Now that we have equal amounts of awesomeness, I don't need to do that."

Mathew grinned and felt his cheeks warm up a little.

"Do you want to go down the Mega Slide with me?" Gilbert asked suddenly.

Mathew looked over the several flights of stairs that led to the slide.

"Uh… Sure…" He said, nervous.

Gilbert grinned and stood up, walking toward the pile of inner tubes used to go down the slide. They began the long ascent to the slide.

Soon they had to stop to wait in line.

"Lines are so un-awesome," Gilbert muttered.

Mathew shrugged. "Then let's play a game."

"Like what?" Gilbert asked, looking at Mathew.

Mathew was quiet for a second before saying, "I spy something red."

Gilbert grinned. "I should tell you, I am a pro at this game." Mathew shrugged. "So am I."

Gilbert looked around. "Is it that persons shoes?"

Mathew shook his head.

"What about that inner tube down there?"

"Nope."

"Is it… that bottle of sunscreen down there?"

"How did you guess?" Mathew asked.

"I saw you peeking over at it. I spy something green."

"That's easy. The pair of flip-flops down there."

"You're pretty good."

"Okay, my turn. I spy something… Blue."

"The inner tube in the wave pool."

"You're good too…"

Gilbert grinned as they reached the top of the line. "We'll continue later."

Mathew nodded as the life guard started telling them the rules. "Hold on tight. Stay seated. Do not try to move off of the inner tube. You have to sit with one of you in the others lap."

Mathew blushed as he reluctantly sat down in Gilbert's lap, grabbing the handles.

"On the count of three. One. Three!" The lifeguard pushed them down, Mathew letting out a surprised shriek as they went flying down the slide.

Gilbert laughed loudly and they began to go down in the completely dark tunnel. Suddenly they were free-falling down into a hole, before bouncing into a large area, where they spun around and around toward a small hole in the middle. Then they were plunged into complete darkness again before finally exiting into a pool.

Mathew was breathing heavily and he stood shakily.

Gilbert laughed and stood as well. "That was pretty awesome."

Mathew nodded, slightly shaking.

Gilbert gently grabbed his hand and led him toward the dry concrete.

0-0-0-

A/N: I promise to update again in the next two weeks.


End file.
